


SKID

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Cuddlefucking, Danger, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester is Loved, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Needy Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Rescue, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Surveillance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Love, Watching Someone Sleep, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean Winchester swore off love after getting dumped and fired from his job the same day. Badly drunk, he ended up balcony-hopping until a pair of hands snatched him inside a darkened room. But it's no hero, it's someone with deep voice whispering threats with a gun pointed at his back. Dean’s too drunk to deal with life but one good look at his hot assailant plus enough beer sold him to his accursed fate. The next morning, he found himself engaged to the most notorious leader of a powerful clan, Castiel Novak.Married life in the compound for a month was not as blissful so when he could, Dean fought for that freedom. Castiel relented and as Dean tried to put the pieces of his normal life together, getting a bike messenger job and dealing with pain in the ass clients, he now also needs to deal with the dangerous presence of his very jealous and very protective husband watching over him.Is his life ever going to get back to normal?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141
Collections: Destiel Harlequin Challenge 2020





	1. End's Meet

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Harlequin Challenge 2020~

Dean smiles at the waitress, but it’s not her that’s making him feel a little anxious as he waits for someone inside a brick, brown, and green-themed coffee shop with several empty wooden tables and chairs at the center. It’s a fine afternoon and traffic outside is tolerable, the smell of coffee and freshly baked products making Dean’s mouth water. The classical music isn’t his taste but he’s too busy checking his watch to complain. Nothing has made him this excited ever since he moved to Topeka, KS. Then again, he’s never had a visitor since he left Lawrence after college, and years later, here he is waiting for that important person who’s followed his footsteps.

The bell chimes as the glass door open and Dean’s smile widens.

“ _Sammy_!”

A jock with frigging long hair smiles back, carrying in his shoulders a large duffle bag and wearing thick leather jacket Dean knows by heart. He’s the one who gave it to his brother.

“Dean, how are you?” Sam smiles at him in earnest, reaching for Dean and wrapping his long limbs around him into a tight embrace. They clap each other’s shoulder with eyes flickering, both obviously have missed each other and let go only to have another good look at each other. Then Dean points to their chair, his eyes not leaving his snotty little brother who now has grown into a full man ready to take up the next level of his career. Dean leans both elbows on the table as Sam drops his large bag on the empty seat next to him.

“I’ve already ordered your coffee unless you’re in bad mood, I can always request it to dark,” Dean says, unable to hide his energy. Sam inclines his head.

“I don’t black coffee, Dean,”

“Then you’re in the mood. You look good, Sammy.”

“I’ve been better,” Sam quirks lips at the corner, “I know you’re gonna ask it so go ahead and ask, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Dean presses his lips together, bubbles bubbling in his stomach. “What did dad say about you going to Stanford? You couldn’t tell me on the phone so I assumed—”

“Like you don’t know dad,” Sam snorts, “Of course we had a riot back home. Mom was very upset about me leaving too, they both are, but she’s always the only one who can rein him in and convince him. I did tell them it’s a full grant and they don’t need to pay for anything.”

Dean arched an eyebrow, “Not a single centavo?”

Sam’s lips slowly close and his eyes flicker down. Dean knows the sign and he would have scolded Sam more if not for the distracting sound of the bell chime at the shop’s front door and three men came in. Dean turns back at his brother with a sigh.

“You should ask dad for your college fund, Sam—”

“You didn’t take yours—”

“Because I ran away to chase my freedom when he disowned me. I was hoping you’d get all the sources all to yourself, I don’t mind.”

“No, dude, I’m not gonna ask dad for money, he keeps saying he’s saving them up for both our military careers and I don’t think he’s gonna give that dream up until one of us returns home.”

“Well, you know how he can’t even look at me when he, you know…” Dean takes his little white cup that’s almost empty and swirls it in circles feeling a little bitter. Sam’s eyes are on him.

“Since he found out you were dating Aaron, you mean?”

Dean puts the cup down, glances up to his brother, and shrugs. “I am who I am, s’bout time he accepts it.”

“Mom tried talking him out of it, but you know dad…”

“I know old dad, am familiar with the punch that sent me never to return to old Lawrence,” Dean’s eyes caught something shiny and he frowns pass Sam and notices a tall man who just entered not seconds ago, with balding hair sit behind his brother, wearing in a complete dark suit and _dark shades._

“Dad’s one of those traditional people,”

“I like traditions, just as long as it leaves me alone,” Dean glances at the counter to call the attention of any waiter because Sam’s coffee hasn’t been served yet, and there it goes again. Another guy in a dark suit wearing glasses is seated at the stool on one of those high tables. Dean glances sharply back at the guy behind Sam now busy with a newspaper.

“This place is full of douchebags.”

“What?” Sam asks.

“Apparently it’s wear-your-shades-inside-coffee-shop-day,” Dean quirks both eyebrows as he sips on his coffee one more time before the waitress comes around carrying Sam’s coffee and two pecan pie. Dean savors his pie and mutters something about returning to the same place just to buy one of this again. Sam nods at him.

“Yeah, I was glad to hear you’re around the same place.”

“It’s on the route of my work,” Dean turns now to his left, not meeting Sam’s eyes because, in reality, this is not anywhere near his junction. No, this is the opposite place of where he should be delivered, but who cares about one to two hours delay if it meant he could catch up with his brother who’s going to a famous university for smart people? He turns his head and sees the third guy in a dark suit, blue tie sitting quietly with his dark shades Dean’s just eating to pull away.

“Dean, are you listening?”

“Of course, you were saying something about hooking up sexy university girls and bringing her up to your dorm?”

“Don’t be an ass,” Sam flushes, eyes scanning around and Dean remembers the detail of his brother glaring at him from across the chair. When will he Sam again, he wonders?

“Aren’t you late for work?”

Dean shakes his head but he pretends to look at his watch too. “No bike messenger is ever late for work, we run the street, baby.”

Sam chuckles, at the same time, Dean sees him narrow his eyes. “You’re not gonna deliver any food pack that’ll get cold just because you met me?”

Sometimes it scares Dean how insightfully smart Sam is. He can be lying through his teeth and Sam will know it, but will not tell him until he’s enumerated the reasons for his conclusion. Dean rolls his eyes. “If I had any food there, I would’ve given it away to the homeless instead of letting it get cold, you know. But anyway….” Dean gives his brother a teasing look, “Gonna be a lawyer, huh?”

“Yeah, I got full scholarship and I just gotta work for other miscellaneous—maybe get two jobs at a time too since the expenses outside the provided dorms are quite expensive—”

“What? No!” Dean frowns, “You’re only going to get one part-time, that’s all you’re gonna be applying for the experience. I can send you money—”

“Dude—”

“What? I can support you,” Dean sits straight, watching Sam roll his eyes. “you’re still my responsibility, you idiot, you’re my brother.”

“Dean, come on,”

“Sammy,” Dean uses that tone and Sam knows it, “You’re either gonna accept it or I’ll hunt you down the friggin university shouting I need to hand you your lunch money.”

“Dean, no—"

“I have a bike, Sam, don’t tempt me.”

“You’re gonna embarrass me?”

“I’ve nothing to lose,” Dean smiles wide. He knows he’s too endearing and that his little brother loves him too much to refuse so after a reluctant nod of the head, Sam excuses himself to go to the washroom. Dean points out his teary eyes and Sam calls him an asshole. Dean is in such a good mood to be seeing off his brother before going to University that it takes him a moment to remember the three guys in their perfect dark suits still seated far away from each other. Talk about being too conspicuous.

Dean scans the room. The three men in ridiculous black shades and suit never tried to approach each other but it's obvious they came from the same bad tree. Dean recognizes the intimidating get up in broad daylight. Topeka has one of the highest crime rates in Kansas and there’s a reason for that. It’s the epicenter of _mobsters._

He steals a look at the guy an armlength’s away from his left and couldn’t help feeling a little adventurous. What’s he to lose? “Uh, hey?”

Dark shades guy with messy hair and looks as if he just came out of a brawl turns his way and Dean’s not wrong when he thought those sharp jaws can cut. A sideways angle can beat any figures of Rushmore so delicately trimmed the sculptors will cry out of sheer perfection. His eyes dart at a pair of pink lush lips and his own mouth drops open—

Is he speaking to a foreigner? Dean’s heart skips a beat. He can see his own surprised expression staring right back at him from the dark shades. Dean feels this sudden excitement boiling in his stomach. What’s he doing? The guy’s attention is on him now and won’t look away. But staring is rude and this guy is the rudest of all. Dean’s sure those eyes are staring him dead in the eyes right now. It makes him sit a little straighter and makes his swallow the nervous lump in his throat. That aura sure is making him do stupid things. Anyone will do stupid things if they are that aroused.

“I uh…” he wet his dried lips, leaning to his shoulder, “I… like your shades… pretty hot.” He winks. People tell him he is tactless sometimes. He sure hopes it won’t get him killed today too.

To his immense surprise, the man sits straight too, takes his shades off—and Dean is tackled by a pair of blue eyes, as clear as the sky.

“Thanks.” Says the man in this deep, gravelly voice that shoots at Dean’s spine and he can’t believe how long he’s staring at those sapphires when Sam returns and jolts him back out of paradise into civilization.

“Hey? Dean?”

Dean pulls his attention back but it’s impossible. Gravity dictates he stares back or faces the consequences but to his disappointment, the man has returned to his business of reading the label of ketchup.

“What are you doing?”

Dean’s smile slowly fades. “What?”

Sam glances at big mafia man then back at Dean, his expression turning into a frown. Dean blinks several times before he fixes his eyes on his empty plate where a pie was sitting fifteen minutes ago.

Sam is still staring at him curiously. “I thought you and Aaron are still strong?”

That wiped the smirk off Dean’s face. Sam’s eyes widen. “No way… dad kicked you out because of that guy!”

“Dad kicked me out because of me, don’t blame the guy.” Dean shrugs nonchalantly. It hurts, of course, it hurts but to let Sam see him crumble because of a relationship he thought he could rely on when things are bad? And now Sam’s going and all Dean wanted to know was how to survive by himself. Alone.

“Dean, are you… I can postpone going to the dorm, I still got a week before the first day,”

Dean looks up hopeful, but he ends up giving his brother a tiny smile. “Me letting you see me mope? Not in million lightyears, you’re not gonna make me forget it until my dying breath.”

“Dean—”

“I’m fine, bitch. Go have your life. I mean, I want you to stay but postponing it another day when you’ve already bought your ticket? Don’t be an idiot, we’re paying for this, remember?” Sam gathers his bag looking unconvinced for a moment. They both stand up at the same time. Dean can't help looking back at the guy with blue eyes. He doesn’t dare look back as he pays for their coffees but when he did, he swears the man is watching him too.

“Dean?” Sam nudges him. “You forgot something?”

“What? No—”

“Then let’s go,”

“Yeah, yeah,” they both walk out of the coffee shop with the chimes ringing. The traffic had set and they walk to Dean’s bicycle parked in front of the store.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay, Dean?”

“You’re smothering me, mom.”

“Alright. But promise me you won’t drink tonight.”

“Are you kidding? I’m over him! Besides, worse things can still happen.”

“Oh, don’t tempt fate, Dean, you don’t know when it’ll strike you.”

“I’d like to see it try.” Dean winks and waves at his brother, hoping things will get better. Well, all the hopes and wishes and prayers will always be for his brother. When it comes to his own fate, it’s all trial and error, like targeting a bullseye from a hundred meters distance. All he can do now is try to ride with the flow of the storm.

_“You’re fired._

“What?” Dean arrives two hours later back at the station facing his boss whose face is as red as a tomato, “I delivered the package on time!”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Aw, come on!” Dean walks after his boss but at the end of the day, he knew he was doomed. He had just returned after taking Sam to the airport and making a quick trip to his delivery, but it’s almost close down shop when he returned and the clients have all given negative feedback. Frankly, Dean doesn’t know what’s to get him fired, he delivered on the same date, it wasn’t food—what could possibly—

Later he finds out there’s food involved. Pizza. Damn.

* * *

He was drunk and at the bottom of life with an ex-boyfriend and losing his job. He needed to have his friend Benny give him a lift and dropped him in front of his apartment building. Dean couldn’t remember much except shouting and then he bumped to someone who shoved him to the stairs and he was really drunk and he could just hear his own voice.

 _“Yeah— WHO’RE YOU CALLIN DRUNK, DICK?! THERE’S A DOOR! I GOT KEY! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO—? FUCK YOUR DOOR TO OPEN?”_ Dean bellows, heated and irritable. He hears an angry retort from the second landing he just left. Anger sizzles Throwing himself over the railing of the third floor precariously, aiming to get the last fucking word no matter. “YEAH?!WELL, SUCK MY DICK!”

He grunts when he hears more unintelligible profanities would have replied again if not for the bile threatening to come out and join the verbal party.

He knows he feeling the heavy pounding of his head getting worse. So, he’s drunk, big deal. Screw them. He screws his eyes at the long dingy corridor of his apartment

Dean kicked the door of his apartment open, doesn’t even care if it’s the knee that hit or the elbow. Okay. Elbow kicked his door open and superman in the room. Well, no. He barely stepped on the threshold before swaying to his left, shoulder leaning on the door frame heavily. He snickered at his own genius as he stumbled inside, tasting the bitterness of his life failures.

“Who needs love when I have my cherry pie… and…” he sniffs. It hit him hard. Aaron’s tired of him, yeah he saw that one coming a long time ago ever since he told him he can’t live together with Aaron after getting kicked out. He’s still not welcomed at home because his father is John Winchester, and then Sam’s away, gone off to university—but that’s something good isn’t? But Dean sniffs his misery and grabs another bottle at the end of the couch and takes a swig.

Dean doesn’t remember how he got on the balcony, opened it, and stepped out. Then he must be insane because the next thing he was jumping on the next balcony, muttering something about people shouting next door. It was a good thing he landed on his feet and not seven floors below.

Then somebody grabs him from the inside and shoves him to the wall. Everything’s dark and there’s that deep dark voice breathing by his ear.

“For a spy, you’re a loud one,”

“Spy my ass,” Dean giggles, and the lights turn on. His eyes can’t focus but he’s sure he can see— blue stars sparkling in the dark, light coming from the large billboard outside. His minty breath is so close to Dean’s ears and hot it makes him want to dip on the nearest sink and puke his gut out. Maybe he should.

“You wanna kiss me?” Dean slurs, both his hands curling on the handsome man’s collar. He recognizes that face, of course, he does. Dean’s just realized how cute he is without his shades. Very attractive.

The hold on his collar slightly loosens. “You are the man at the coffee shop this morning…”

“Ping ping, bingo, the winner with a kiss,” Dean nods and sways forward, knocking his forehead on the guy. He feels hot and extremely needy. “You’re the cute dork mobster reading… eating ketchup… I mean you’re cute and a douche…”

Hands slide down his sides and Dean’s beaming again.

“You wanna kiss me?” he repeats, “then get me to the sink, I don’t wanna do it in your mouth!”

Hot guy with blue eyes continues to stare at him with the same intensity and it’s fine because he’s so beautiful, Dean can’t help ogling too. His stomach disagrees and how he reached the sink in time but he’s vomiting to his stomach. He remembers the hands that helped him in the shower, the cool run of water on his skin, his own hands seeking for another body, another person to make him feel alive. Feeling needy and lonely for comfort and welcoming of the hot mouth on his neck, the bites marking his sensitive skin, the feeling of someone inside him as he gets lost in the waves of ecstasy and bliss.

The rest was history when Dean finds out later the man was Castiel Novak, the notorious leader of a powerful family that runs a business in the dark. But marriage? He should have known better, knew it was a risk, but for someone who has forsaken faith in love with no more to lose, he agreed, just because Castiel was such an irresistible bastard who acknowledged being attracted to Dean the moment he saw him in the coffee shop. That's all Dean needed to hear. Someone who wanted him.

Dean couldn’t say no to those eyes.

That was the beginning and end of his freedom. He was taken in the compound with nothing but Castiel’s words to rely on. They were very traditional, very strict and demanding of what was expected of him and his role in the family— even when he could not produce an heir. A worst-case scenario for someone with temper issues, and he let them know that too. But it was just the beginning and things spiraled down in matters of weeks. The Novak family are all dicks, to say the least, consumed with power and selfishness above their pedestal that they are above normal people. Dean couldn’t stand it. The only good thing in the family was Castiel actually caring, standing on his side when things got complicated. Protecting him from demeaning eyes, even going as far as confronting their elders when they summoned Dean without his permission, just to tell him how a lowly life like him could never be part of their family. He wondered then if they wanted him dead—of course, they did—but Castiel was there and the meeting was over with Castiel’s wrath tenfold.

Dean couldn’t live with the drama, he wasn’t happy, he misses Sam, he misses normal people who treat each other like humans. So when one night, when he couldn’t help crying in Castiel’s arms, his husband asked him what he wanted to hear for so long but thought impossible. He tried asking once and it ended in a row and Castiel sleeping in another room. Something about Dean being in danger and Dean being adamant about being able to take care of himself. The last he remembered was Castiel asking him if Dean wanted to die outside.

_"Then I die free!"_

He never knew Castiel could turn any paler than his already milk complexion. But that night was different. That night Dean was most vulnerable and like Castiel sensed Dean's inner turmoil he finally asked.

_“Do you want to go? I will let you go.”_

Dean’s mind buzzed with freedom, the life outside, on his own. Still alone. He holds fast on his husband’s arm. “I want to go… Cas… but you…us…?”

Castiel stayed silent the entire night and Dean didn’t let go of him, not when he felt Castiel slipping out of his grasp, something that wasn’t part of his plan.

 _“It’s okay, Dean,”_ Cas’ warm breath caressed his ears in the middle slumber, “ _I’ll watch over you.”_

It wasn't simple, there were plenty of conditions, things Dean did not agree to, even arguing with Castiel about some of the decisions, but when the idea of freedom finally takes hold of his mind, there was no holding back. 


	2. His Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic life with sweet bicker butter fight~

There’s long traffic and Dean is running out of time. The restaurant took its sweet time preparing the delivery items and now there are less than five minutes left on his limit before the customer throws shit back at him for being late. Isn’t that one of the reasons they hired a bike messenger? To rid themselves of the inconvenience of waiting for more than necessary? Hire people like him running the reds and killing the peds?

_Hell yeah!_

Flicking his, Dean speeds in a rush-hour stunt race and slips behind a truck and slips himself between it and a van. He doesn’t rely on any human acts of consideration when it’s about food delivery— _people at the top of the food chain are animals when it comes to food—_ even he throws tantrums when his food is late—what more an expected pizza delivery? He remembers there are soup and drinks in his pack so he makes sure not to 50 degrees. He runs all the pedestrians, breezing past large cargos, cars, and even motorbikes. There’s a sense of freedom in being able to make leeway on any junctures that Dean finds thrill in living. Of being able to leave everything behind even when the clutch and breaks will force him to eventually go back.

He rushes on the last red light before finding the house of hungry predators for their ordered meal. Dean sends a text and rings the doorbell.

“Pizza delivery!” he calls. The door quickly opens before he can finish his last word. A guy taller and broader guy wearing top tanks who looks like he just came out of a Terry Crews commercial comes out.

“It’s the pizza-man!”

Dean forces a smile and takes out everything from the bag, hands it to the two guys who came after the Terry Crew dude who keeps staring at Dean meaningfully.

“Pizzaman finally in town,” he says sarcastically. The sun’s up and the heat on the paved road is no joke so Dean ignores him.

“That’d be 40 dollars,” Dean says checking his receipt and glancing up to find the guy already fishing up some bucks. The intent eyes get Dean avoiding the man’s hazel eyes because no, he’s under the radar, he’s not gonna slip up and get someone beaten.

“You’re late two minutes,” says the guy.

“Got lost and ask for directions,” Dean managed not to roll his eyes. The smug dude hands him the bills, eyes still leering which Dean chose to ignore. Something really bad will happen if he doesn’t get away from here now.

“Here, no tips.” Their fingertips brush and the guy smiles.

“Great, thanks,” Dean takes the money unfeelingly and pockets it. Whatever's between them now it’s not mutual because while the guy might be a little high on the crush-road, Dean begins to get nervous. He figures the best solution to the brewing storm is to just get his ass out of there. He was sure he still saw that black car following him around not fifteen minutes ago despite the traffic.

Taking his bike, he quickly turns it around only to feel a tight grasp on his shoulder. Dean yanks his hand out of reach.

“Dude—!” he says rather scandalize at the surprised man who blinks and smiles. There’s a shadow on Dean’s 4’o clock. The gizmo guy doesn’t stop leering and Dean would have ignored him if he was just ignored too and whenever that doesn’t happen, nothing good follows.

“What? Just wanna ask if maybe you have time you can join—?”

“No,” Dean scans the narrow street and throws a leg over his bike.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” idiot guy holds his arm and Dean grits his teeth.

“You really don’t wanna do that,” Dean tugs his wrist back but he is too late. In a flash, there’s a metal sound of a gun and a tall man, handsome in all respect wearing a tan trench coat is beside the client with an arm bent under the guy’s chin where he is currently pointing a gun.

There’s a flash of the dark crescent moon tattoo at the back of his hand.

_Shit._

“Let him go.” Deep voice, clear and calm.

“Hey, hey,” Dean drops his bicycle, “Drop it!”

“What the hell! who’re you!?”

“You don’t need to know that when you’re dead.” The gravelly voice turns, unlocking the gun. The man gasps. He can see the gleaming blue eyes. Dean scratches the back of his head.

“Help me, dude!” cries the poor guy who has gone pale. Turning pleading eyes at Dean he says, “What are you doin, man! He’s gonna kill me!”

“He can,” Dean sets his jaw firmly, “But he won’t. Let him go, Cas, he wasn’t really doing anything.”

“I saw what I saw,” the stubborn dark-haired man says and if Dean doesn’t care about him at all, he would have left, but life is unfair and you don’t always get to do what you want.

Can’t always tell his heart who to love.

“Stop it, I’m serious here. Let him go or I won’t invite you for dinner.”

The blue eyes spear him and like usual, his chest tightens and he feels like he’s caught in a net but he keeps his bearing. He waits quietly until the guy carefully drops his handgun, but his other grabs the man by the collar and pulls him close until they are almost nose to nose.

“ _Don’t touch him.”_

The man blinks several times before nodding. He gets thrown away and the blue eyes are fully fixated on Dean again.

“Lunch.”

Dean can fight that intense eye staring too.

“Fine.”

Trench coat man dismisses him with a nod before turning away with hands tucked deep in his coat pockets, the hem of coat flying behind him. His average Joe customer doesn’t dare stand anywhere nearer but Dean can see he is as starstruck as anyone.

“Who the fuck is that? He is… so hot.”

“Tell me about it,” Dean lets out a problematic sigh again.

“Is he your boyfriend or something?”

“No, he’s…” Dean surveys the blue eyes handsome guy glowering at the car that just drove away, probably imagining dozens of things to get the man to suffer later when they meet later.

Dean sighs. “He’s my husband.”

There’s a long pause where the customer stops rubbing his read chin as they both watch the mysterious man return to his black Chevrolet Impala SS limo limousine Dean’s very much familiar with.

_“You’re a psycho!”_

Dean grimaces. That he is.

* * *

The bitter, yet the flowery scent of strong coffee is terrific to one’s senses. The mouthwatering smell of newly baked bread even more and it made Dean’s stomach growl as he finds his table where his husband is waiting twenty minutes later already full of meal. There’s only one place in town Dean will always go to when hungry and that’s _Picks and Pie_. Dean is not surprised to find so many eyes already darted towards his husband’s table. Castiel Novak after all is a well-known name and powerful even in these parts.

“Sit down and eat with me, Dean,” Castiel says offering the opposite chair which Dean slips in. The moment he is settled and Castiel’s attention is all his, Dean grinds his teeth.

“Are you insane! You can’t just pull a gun on his face!"

“It’s his fault, he touched you.”

“But you can’t do that in public places! Cas you’re not in Lawrence anymore okay—? The law here is far stricter than home—”

“Then let’s go home.” Castiel pierces him a look.

“You know I won’t go back there, not anymore.” Dean says flatly, “

“I’m not going to force you on anything anymore,” Castiel mutters, staring down their food, “I’m past hurting you.”

Dean sighs. He hates it when Castiel gets downer like that but he just won’t budge. A mo

nth living in Lawrence, in the compound of the renowned Novaks taught him one or two about being caged and knowing how it is to desperately want freedom. Who likes to live in a house that chokes you better than any ropes and hangs you tight like a noose? Despite the arguments he’d gotten himself with his traditionalist family who wants to keep Dean locked there and just be Castiel’s submissive husband, Castiel came through and sided with Dean. Dean doesn’t know what’s the status there anymore because Castiel is the powerful head of the Novak clan right now. It was a struggle but Dean finally made Castiel allow him to live his life the way he wants it. There was initial talk of divorce from the elders much to Dean's chagrin, but Castiel didn’t want that. Castiel lets him go but not that. He doesn’t know what strings Castiel pulled but a month later and here he is now with Castiel’s promised shadow.

Dean dives on the food quickly, starting with the pasta, shoving all down his mouth, and still got a mouthful when he looks up and finds Castiel watching him quietly. Dean says something but the food is on the way so he nods at Castiel’s empty plate. The Crescent Wing descendant just shakes his head and satisfies himself watching Dean eat too intently. Dean is already used to that so he eats. Castiel orders coffee after Dean finishes his pie and starts chugging down everything again.

When at last he burps his fill, Dean glances up. Castiel is busy staring outside the window looking blank as ever. And handsome. Very handsome. It’d be a surprise for anyone to learn he and Cas only saw each other thrice before they got married by tradition. Cas is a very good sweeper off one’s feet but it was hellish there. Dean isn’t planning to return and if this is why Castiel has been hanging around him for some time now, the boy is he out for a disappointment.

“What are you doing here, Cas?”

Castiel turns and his blue eyes are the same brilliant pair that reflects the depths of the ocean. So dark and deep.

“I came to see you,”

“Yeah, I get that,” Dean slides an arm easily over the back of his soft red chair. Over the past few weeks, Castiel has visited twice and on occasion Dean just invites him over dinner and a little makeup time. It should be routine they are still married after all and Dean won’t lie to himself, he still likes Cas, just not his family. But just to check, all the same, he goes, “What I mean is why did you come and see me? Didn’t we have an agreement? I won’t divorce you but you’re not going to drag me over your dark house again, right?” he bites his lips.

“I already made a promise to you, Dean.” Castiel’s eyebrows burrows, “No, I am here because I missed you.”

Dean’s heart summersaults. It always does when Castiel says chick flicks stuff like that. And so sincerely too. He forces a grin.

“Missing me doesn’t involve you getting me kicked out of my job, you know.”

Castiel sips his coffee. “I told you your job is far too dangerous for my comfort.”

“Hey, stop patronizing me.”

“I am not, I am just concerned for your safety, Dean.” Their eyes clash and it’s a familiar feeling. Marriage doesn’t quell their stubbornness, not when it’s done purely out of tradition, threat and well, love at first sight which Dean blames all to Castiel Novak being so attractive. But Dean Winchester is someone who lives his life to hell with consequences. That’s why he married Castiel and got a taste of his own medicine.

“As long as you keep your promise, we can hang out like this,”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel says politely. “You don’t know how much it means to me to still be able to see you even when things didn’t work out.”

Dean blinks several times with his stomach jolting.

“Well, I’m still your husband, and you know I’m still with you if you have any problem, okay? Just… just don’t keep me locked up again.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t be that selfish anymore.”

There’s an awkward silence. Dean shifts on his chair. When it gets too awkward, he runs his fingers on his hair with Castiel watching his every movement with interest.

“You sure there’s nothing bad going on at your side? I know the Eastern Sun is still causing problems. Anything I need to know about?”

“They are still stirring problems back at home, that is true.” Castiel takes his coffee again. Dean leans forward in concern.

“But you’re here?”

“Do not worry, Dean. I assure you, my visit here is of utmost secrecy and I have this place surrounded for your protection. You don’t have to get worried about getting caught in the crossfire. That is something I will never screw about. Your protection.”

Dean’s face heats up from his chest up to his cheeks.

“I—I don’t mean about my safety… but thanks.”

Castiel tilts his head. “Are you worried about me?”

“Is it a problem?”

“No… of course, Dean. But I assure you, I will not put you in any danger.”

Dean stares Castiel in the eyes intently. “You better be. If anything happens to you, I’ll….” Dean stops. Castiel blinks at him.

“Dean…?”

“Never mind… just… you’ll be around for dinner still, right? Even when we had lunch?”

“Of course, Dean.”

Dean nods eagerly. “I still have three deliveries today and you’re not allowed to show yourself unless I’m in real danger—and when I saw real danger ahead, and I only mean someone pointing a gun on my face, you understand?”

“I don’t think I need to wait until that. Anyone who touches you—”

“Come on, Cas— you know I can protect myself! You taught me well!”

Castiel looks thoughtful. “I don’t doubt it, but this is why I’m around.”

“Castiel, you’re worse than when we’re back at your compound!”

Castiel crosses his arms and closes his eyes. The way he does that Dean loves the most. He remembers those days with Castiel back at the compound, finding Castiel behind his table office, reading quietly near the window with legs crossed, and the blue sky behind him. It was peaceful and beautiful. He never really met with Cas other than night time because his husband is always busy, or dealing with some clan war but here he is now, wearing a dirty trench coat in a suit Dean doesn’t doubt to be sexy underneath. Dean finds himself blushing again.

“It’s because you are safest back there than out here. That’s why I can never rest well there without checking on you. I always worry you’ll get yourself into harm, at least there you are protected by the entire clan.”

“Gee, thank you for the vote of confidence.” Dean hesitates, “Um… will you stay the night?”

Castiel lifts his eyes. It gives Dean electric bolts because he recognizes the look of hunger. He’ll recognize it in his husband’s eyes anytime.

“If you want me to.”

Dean bites his lips and nods.

* * *

He doesn’t know what’s the point of getting giddy over having the idea of sleeping with his husband, but that’s generally the point. He and Castiel may be living separately, but Dean can’t deny the truth that he is much taken with the mobster's head.

He heads out to three more deliveries that day. He made Castiel promises not to interfere with his work anymore. Not that it makes him feel any discomfort, Castiel watching over him is the only thing that makes Dean feel safe in the world.

Dean remembers it like yesterday when he first met Castiel. That’s where he first glimpsed Cas occupying the unit. That’s the first time he ever felt so drawn to someone he doesn’t even know. Castiel took care of him and then the marriage occurs. It was all like a dream where Dean was all surprised by things, and then the hellish compound of the Novaks.

_“HEY! Look out!”_

There’s a loud blaring sound of a horn. Dean pulls from reverie and sure enough, sees a car in front of him—he tries to pull and turn his bike and lucky enough only got hit on the tail. He crashes on the ground with helmet bumping on the pavement.

Pain hits like an electric shock and Dean doesn’t know what to check first. He gets up just in time for the car door to slam open and then there’s the driver shouting curses over the damage to his car. Dean sits up quickly and looks at his bicycle. True to its brand name to be the sturdiest and lightest, there’s barely a scratch on his bike.

Well, it was Castiel’s gift after all.

“You stupid fucker, look what you did to my bumper!? How are you going to pay for that! Do you have money!?”

Dean glares up, holding his elbow. He knows many people who’d care enough to get rid of this guy, Sam is a lawyer ready to sue this guy for sure and then there’s his husband who’ll throw a fit—

Trench coat appears before Dean the second time that day and then Castiel is blocking the driver as he knelt in front of him with concern all over his face.

“Dean, my god…” Castiel touches his arm, checks everything, looks him up and down with his lips parted and shaking. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean blinks, “I’m… I’m fine, Cas…”

Castiel stares at him straight in the eyes. “I’ll bring you to the hospital,”

“What? No—it’s fine.”

“You’re bleeding!”

Dean pulls his elbows away only because Castiel won’t stop fussing about him. His husband firmly grips his wrist and shakes his head.

“Don’t fight me with this one."

“Cas, I’m fine,” Dean doesn’t know how to respond to that look filled with nothing but love.

“Hey, who are you!?” barks the driver behind Castiel, “I’m in a hurry here and I don’t have time to deal with this so give me what I need—”

Castiel touches Dean’s cheeks, smiles at him. Then Dean’s heart turns cold just as Castiel stands up to face the driver. Dean didn’t have to guess what’s going to happen next. All he knows is that when Castiel makes that face, someone is in really big trouble.

Sure enough—

There’s a sound of ambulance rounding up the corner.

* * *

“You’ve ever heard of ask questions first, beat assholes later?”

They are inside Castiel’s luxurious Chevrolet Impala SS limo now with a capacity of ten people and covered with tint windows. It has a long-stretched cushion seat adjacent to where he and Castiel are sitting now, complete with lighted bar and HD tv screens that Dean loves the most. The laser light displays and strobe lights are all eye-catching, but most eye-indulging of all is the good-looking man sitting not far from him. It all just fits Castiel Novak.

Dean glances at his husband as the Chevrolet Impala SS limo glides smoothly back to Dean’s working station at CW to drop off the cash on delivers receipt. They are sitting quite so close with Castiel’s arm draped protectively over Dean’s who is sporting a gashed palm heel. Dean’s bike was left for Castiel’s men to take. Of course, they will be around.

“Let’s go to the hospital first, Dean,”

“It’s fine, it’s just a graze,”

“No, it’s not. I told you to stop cutting lines like that. What would’ve happened if that car wasn’t” Castiel says darkly with brows contract between his forehead. Dean has never seen him so agitated.

“Ugh, leave me alone, Cas, I already got a headache.”

“Then the hospital.”

“No—"

“Dean, your reckless action—”

“What? You think it gives you the authority to pull me back? Cas, I’m not going back to your main house—I thought we made that clear? I don’t care about any shitty tradition just because we’re married, we gotta live and suffer in the same household! I don’t care what your elders say, I’m not going back to be imprisoned again!”

"I already told you I’m not here for that,” Castiel says quietly. “I understand you’re not someone I can cage in…I get that now.”

“Good for you,”

“I can’t risk anyone approaching you.”

“Yeah, you know what? Put me in prison again, why don’t you?”

Castiel glares. “Don’t make me,”

“You’re an asshole!” Dean snarls, turning away.

“No, Dean—that’s not—”

Dean knows it’s both ‘not’ and ‘yes’ and that Castiel won’t really imprison him again, but crazy is crazy and Castiel’s done that before.

“Apologize, or I’m out of here and you’ll never see me again.” Dean breathes angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel says quickly, “I’m still not used to… I’m really sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know…” Dean looks away feeling shit.

Just remembering his first few months in the main household of the Novak family still makes him cringe. The Novak clan is one of the most notorious mobsters in the city that practices unorthodox tradition to their leaders’ marriages—one of which Dean experienced first hand after getting mixed up with Castiel Novak—a man who marked him as his property on their accidental first night when Dean was at his lowest, drunk and had just been dumped. One of the risky things they say you don’t do when you’re in Vegas—in his case—applies in Kansas.

Still, Castiel holding him so closely is a thing to remember. It’s been a long time since Castiel held him like that and when he does, Dean’s heart won’t stop its erratic beat. But what else is he to do when his husband’s arms are so warm and welcoming like that. Dean leans into Castiel’s chest and sighs. He should say his thanks but couldn’t get the words to say it. The same way how he can never tell this idiot his true feelings or Dean will be imprisoned again. He also knows he shouldn’t get swayed by Castiel again. It’s hard to resist the guy, that much is true, but Dean needs to be the stronger one for the both of them.

“To the station, Cas,”

“No, the hospital,”

“I won’t have time to buy groceries for you and cook dinner!” Dean pushes away and glares at his husband. Castiel stares at him deadpan.

“It’s not of import now, Dean,” he grabs Dean’s hands and insists on looking at his scratched skin, “This can’t wait anymore. I’ll also want them to look at you thoroughly, do some scans, and make sure nothing’s broken.”

Dean grits his teeth, but his whole face is extremely hot. The idea of not cooking… but he guesses they can always take out or Dean can actually deliver the food. Shit, scratch that. It’s not like Castiel is planning to let him off the hook this time. Dean looks at Castiel again and sees the visible vein ready to burst at the side of his head. Okay, so Cas is as pissed as Dean remembered him when he mentioned about divorce, but if he let this continue—the idea of Castiel thinking Dean cannot survive without him, now that’s something he should fix now.

Dean exhales.

“Stop it now, I’m not a baby, Cas! I can take care of myself! Have you forgotten how I took care of Sammy all on my own for twenty years before you even came along?”

Castiel stares at him. Dean tugs his wrist away and tucks it away, crossing his arms. “Drop me off the CW. Now.”

Castiel leans back to his car and there’s absolute silence until they reach CW building alongside the highway and coffee house. It’s a pretty small office with a glass door, a waiting area for pickup and drops off for clients, and then the square room office that can fit at least five people if the parcels don’t take much space. 

Castiel escorts Dean inside and waits by the door like a bodyguard. Dean tries not to draw too much attention to his husband. He gets nudges and curious elbows from his fellow bike messenger who nods at Castiel’s direction whose blue eyes don’t leave Dean for a second. He just stands there, a handsome material husband like a looming shadow, pretty much the guy Dean remembered following him every day since their hot night together.

The bell chimes, signaling someone opening the door. Dean is busy talking to Kevin behind the office table when Garth comes in carrying his purse and nudges Dean.

“You know that pretty guy outside?”

“Why do you always assume they’re here for me?”

“Well, just say if no because Meg is smothering him.”

Dean who is signing all the paper works on the desk turns his head so quickly to see Meg talking to Castiel with quick flirty smiles and with a lingering look. Cas is pretty much unaffected but the way his eyes find Meg made Dean frown. What’s Meg saying to Cas? Can’t Meg see that brilliant ass jade ring Castiel is wearing?

“Yeah, thanks man,” Dean turns to Kevin who encodes all the confirmed receipt while Dean steals a look over his cheating husband, “Uh, Kev, just text me if there are any other deliveries, kay?”

“Yeah, cool. Will you be available for night shift deliveries?”

“Nah, don’t think so.” Dean dots his signature and winks at the cashier, “I got a visitor.” He pats the table, straightens up, and then gazes at his husband currently getting flirted it. With eyes narrowing, Dean walks to the two where Meg is already giving Castiel some heart eyes.

“You might want to close your mouth Meg, you’re drooling,”

Dean stands close beside Castiel who follows Dean with his eyes now.

“Are you finish with your business now?”

“I am, why you wanna hang around more?” Dean raises an eyebrow at his deadpan husband.

“I’m guessing you’re not just friends,” Meg says inquisitively with arms crossed on her chest. Smart girl, Dean can give her that, why she still isn’t backing off is Castiel’s fault now.

Castiel who takes Dean by the upper arm and practically drag him outside, but not after flashing Meg a leveled look and says—

“Dean is my husband. Now if you excuse us,”

“He-hey—!”

The door of the car closes and there is Dean and Castiel again seated side by side in silence. Dean asked to be brought to the nearest supermarket only to be dismissed again.

“I already asked Inias to buy the things you need. He will live it at your front door.”

Dean hears the final note in Castiel’s tone. He lets it be. The car stops in front of his apartment building but when Dean gets out, he notices Castiel did not follow. He turns around him to see him still in the car.

“I will return before dinner,” Castiel says and that’s it. He is Mr. Gone with the wind again, leaving Dean staring quietly at the car driving out of sight.


	3. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> husbands making out? What's new :D

Dean trudges to his apartment carrying the grocery package left behind by Castiel’s butler. Of course, Inias doesn’t have his key, Castiel strictly forbade him in giving it to anyone except him. Talk about being deadset on being protective.

All the same, Dean prepared the dinner and it’s mostly composed of Castiel’s favorite and Dean’s specials. A month with Castiel taught him of his husband’s sensitive appetite, and that if he even tried cooking for him in the compound, it’ll have to be tested by the maids first. So much for trust so Dean never tried. It’s only when he got his freedom that he was able to cook again, and Castiel being his constant visitor glowering at him whenever he teases Cas about getting poisoned.

_“Stop joking around, give it to me. I love your cooking.”_

Dean never thought a simple comment from the aloof son of a bitch could make him so happy.

It’s around half past seven when Castiel comes knocking to the door. Dean quickly reaches forward to find Castiel carrying grocery bags. He walks past Dean to counter and drops the bags there, deadpan as ever.

“Did you buy the entire shelf of fruits and… oatmeals?” Dean opens one of the bags curiously then turns to his husband who grabs the smallest packet and is pulling Dean towards the couch.

“Sit,” Castiel tells him. Dean follows and before he knows it, Castiel is kneeling in front of him with antiseptic and is cleaning his wounded palm.

Dean stays still. He isn’t new to Castiel taking care of him. On their very first time when after all everything has been done on the bed and Castiel tells him he would be making Dean his, it was followed by constant appearing around Dean. Castiel takes care of him like a real lover, dominant and in control with a gentle side Dean knows he is the only one privileged to know. Despite all the fuck trip in the Novak compound, Dean knows Castiel does care for him.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Dean says quietly as Castiel runs the cold smooth cotton on his skin that stings and clean the red scratch, “Cas…”

Castiel doesn’t say anything when he begins cleaning Dean’s wound. He tries to pull away, tell him it’s fine really, but Castiel firmly kept his hand close with an utmost displeased expression

“Cas, listen… I told you, you don’t need to take care of me,”

“Are you proposing another divorce?” Castiel stares up, blue eyes locking on Dean’s greens. Dean’s lips press. Castiel wraps his hand with gauze and sighs heavily when he is done. He doesn’t let go. “I’m sorry, Dean, but I can’t. I don’t want to lose you.”

Dean feels that weight in his stomach again. The same weight he felt when he thought he and Cas are not working out, the idea that Cas is the one making him suffer. That weight that’s been with him ever since he became part of the Novak family and realized he couldn’t. He can’t stay on the job of being Castiel’s husband.

Dean bows his head with a lump in his throat.

“I can’t breathe when you’re around me,” he confesses. He feels the exact second Castiel freezes. Knows he is making it hard for Castiel than it already is. He puts his hand over Castiel’s own and looks him the eyes, “Cas, look at me. We can’t always live like this. You in the shadows, always following me around. Nothing’s changed, you hear me? I escaped the compound because all of you are choking me in, and you’re…”

He stops. He sees how broken-hearted Castiel is but before he can say anything else, Castiel pulls his hand and stands up.

“Can you prepare dinner or should I—?” Castiel doesn’t look at him as he heads to the grocery bags in the counter.

Dean watches him and sighs. His head is aching terribly and he only wants to sleep. Castiel is there and he still wants to make something for his husband so sucking it up, he stands up and follows Castiel to the kitchen.

“It’s alright, I can do it. You sit there on the table.”

Castiel did as he was told, leaving Dean in the counter and behaving himself. Silence fell with the sound of Dean's light steps.

“Are you happy, Dean?”

Dean sighs heavily at the question. He shakes his head as he ties the green apron behind him and digs his hands inside the brown grocery bag. He stays in the counter, facing Castiel sitting on the table who is watching his every movement.

“This is not the right time to be asking this.”

“I mean without me.”

“Uh, let’s see,” Dean begins sarcastically since Castiel is asking for it, “You pick a fight with every customer who makes a pass at me, you also appear out of nowhere just to beat em up and terrorize anyone looking my way. I mean I can’t have normal life Cas, even when I’m out here, you think it’s going to make me happy? Not to mention—I think you’re not telling me something about your lot again like the last time. You were never honest with me when it comes to the dealings of the Novak. I mean, yeah, I get it, you wanted to protect me from all the trash things your family do, but hey, what’s the label of being your husband again?”

Castiel only stares at Dean hard. Then he looks away without any answer, leaving Dean shaking his head. “You and your secrets kept me from being happy in that compound. When you disappear without telling me why… not knowing whether you’re dead or alive… keeping me in the dark, see you’re the one who never trusted me, Cas,”

“That’s not true,”

“Yeah, I get it, we have a different idea of trust.”

“I trust you fully with my back, Dean,” Castiel insists, “You’re the only one I’d trust to point a gun in my head.”

Dean closes his eyes and the image hurts something inside his chest.

“That’s not it, Cas… that’s… fuck, it’s not normal.”

Castiel lowers his eyes on the table. There’s a brief silence that leaves Dean listening to his own feet as he walks from the sink to the stove and then back at the counter to chop bell pepper because Castiel likes his food hot and with a kick. He doesn’t fill the gap though, he constantly throws an eye over Castiel who remains in deep thoughts in his chair. It still looks surreal to have his husband there again, in the normality of his house. Not any clan leader or with followers of hundred of men, but just Cas. Dean imagines himself with Castiel just a normal couple without any of the disaster brought by being a Novak, walking hand in hand in the sunset on the shorelines, their feet digging on the brown sandy beach. A place where no men of Castiel can interrupt and call their boss for any dark job. Dean stays in the dream knowing he will never have it and the only way for him to be really free from it is finally waking up Castiel that it’s not working.

That he is unhappy. His chest clenches at the thought. Was he never happy…? He looks up to find Castiel staring outside the glass door of his balcony, still lost in thought, face deadpan, and devastatingly handsome. Dean wants to kick himself. Falling for Castiel’s outer hotness is the real reason he is in this predicament in the first place.

Still, there is Castiel brooding and dangerous. Dean wipes his hands with a towel with their dinner hot and boiling in the pantry. He steps toward the table wanting to kick himself. All this time and all the hardships and he is still curious about what’s going on inside Castiel’s pretty head even knowing what he’ll receive in response is neither truth nor lie.

“Anything happened in the compound?” he sits on his husband’s right side. Castiel meets his eyes. He seems to consider something, then he nods. Dean relaxes. At least his husband is learning. Dean’s always insist on being truthful and honest. Castiel is all of that, about his feelings and actions towards Dean, just not about the Novak clan.

“It’s… it’s nothing big.”

“Has it got something to do with you watching over me more extremely? Because Cas, remember you told me you’re not supposed to be seen before? Now you’re all over the place… you’re being reckless if you ask me. What’s happening?”

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Castiel stares at his face avidly, “I just… missed you.”

Dean nods, but his stomach flutters at those words. Enemies, lovers, husbands to almost divorcees, Dean always knows Castiel meant well. They both explode during heated arguments but one thing is certain, it’s going to be hard moving on from each other, not when Castiel is like this. Not when Dean knows Castiel loves him so much. Dean wonders if Castiel will make a choice soon. Him or the Novaks? Then he has to remind himself that Castiel is not free.

And he left him. No, it’s Castiel who is not setting him free. He doesn’t know anymore. He comes back again to the idea of being truly happy. He stares back at the blue-eyed wonder of his life who came when he was at rock bottom. The guy who brought him up to kingdom come only to crash him down the pit of hell. Well, not really hell. Dean’s memory surely is exaggerating but… one thing for certain too. All those times, Castiel is also his light.

So he wonders. Was he never happy?

Before Dean can stop himself, he is reaching for Castiel’s jaw and touching his cheek. It brought him surreal relief. Something heavy is lifted in his chest and he let himself him thoroughly let Castiel lean in his touch and support the weight of his head as his husband closes his eyes.

Dean aches. Something about this is nostalgic. That can’t be right. He only left the compound for a month and has been out of Castiel’s bed in the same length, but Castiel’s presence is forever with him. So what is making ache for Castiel’s touch now? What is making lose his breath when his eyes fall on Castiel’s lips. What’s making his mouth dry?

That’s how Dean knows he is still helplessly in love with Cas.

“You can tell me, you know. It’s not like I’m gonna get kidnapped… I mean… you got my back right?”

Castiel opens his eyes and when he stares his eyes are daggers. He takes hold of Dean’s hand and grasps it closely.

“I will never let anything happen to you. So please… don’t hate me for protecting you the way I do… because the threat is real, Dean. I’m so sorry.”

Dean takes his time before he nods. He is an idiot. Of course, he knows that without Castiel saying it to him. He is aware of how many enemies the Novaks have. Made aware by Castiel during their heated argument about how Dean will be in danger outside the compound and what was Dean’s answer?

_“Then I die free!”_

That’s how he got his freedom back. That’s how Castiel understood his desperation and put him in this wide range radar of protecting Dean from his enemies. All because Dean doesn’t listen. But family is trouble, Castiel doesn’t want a divorce. The loop around them gets tighter when someone keeps a hold to grip, not wanting to let go.

That’s Cas. He also trusts Cas fucking too much.

“So what’s happening? It’s Raphael again making trouble?”

“No, it’s… it’s Crowley’s clan.” Castiel says, making Dean grunt.

“That big ass man in a dark suave suit? Is it bad?”

“Yes, they want to get the Northern territories. They’ve been building tension there with the locals, forcing them to join forces to throw out our men.”

“Then give it to them,”

“Not to Crowley,”

“You’re right. So, what, he is threatening my life now? Cas, my life hasn’t witnessed any attempts since I left the compound.”

“That’s because I’m with you.”

Dean’s jaw drops. Of course. “Figures, that’s why you show yourself.”

“They already know you’re out here and…” he gives Dean a steady stare, “I’m not going to drag you back to the compound, Dean… but I just wish I can bring you somewhere safer until this tide has passed.”

Dean considers but the sound of the stove shrieking made both of them jump. Dean laughs and leaves Castiel on the table to attend to his pot but he thinks it over. Castiel remains silent in the next few minutes until Dean is preparing their dinner on the table and they are seated together again with steak and broccoli for supper.

A warm bloom sets off the night when Castiel smiles and tells Dean he really likes his home cooking. It continues on as their conversation drifts off to a good topic like Dean’s current obsession with bicycles. It’s not something new, that’s why Castiel bought him that hot set costing thousands of dollars as a gift. Dean is just too weak not to accept it and Castiel too happy to serve his purpose as a doting husband.

Dean is halfway his meat when Castiel’s phone starts ringing. They were both very cozy than when Castiel frowns and fumbles inside his suit pocket. Taking out his phone, he frowns deeper and his shoulder sag.

And they were just having a nice night.

Dean snatches the phone when he sees whose name it is.

“Dean—"

“Hey, can’t you all breathe and live without Cas on your asses even for one night?”

_“Geez, hello to you too. Is he at your place again?”_

“No, I got him on my ass, Gabriel.” Dean glares but sees Castiel quietly watching him in approval. Dean can sass this brother of his for all he cares.

_“That’s good, let him have a good fuck so he doesn’t let it all out on me and chew me every time he misses you. Say can I talk to the big boss now?”_

“No, he’s eating,”

_“Ew, you’re gross—I don’t need to know that specific detail.”_

Dean’s face flames up. “No—not that’s not what I mean— _stop grinning, Cas! You’re not cute!”_ he thwacks Castiel’s arm and rolls his eyes. “Well, whatever it is you need, he will be eating something good later so don’t disturb him then,”

Castiel chokes and its Dean’s turn to laugh.

_“The pornography call is unnecessary, really, Deano. Fine, you can have him for the night, it’s nothing urgent. Keep his spirits happy, he’s been so down since you left. I guess dealing with enemies to protect you isn’t enough if he can’t see you eh?”_

Dean blinks but upon Castiel’s flash of eyes, Dean makes a face reserved for Gabriel’s shit. “Go fuck yourself, Gabriel. I’m taking care of Cas right now.”

_“Yeah, keep him company, I’m not supposed to tell you this but shit’s real out here and when he heard Crowley sent men after you he just vanished from the compound and now you’re in the safest place on earth’s gotta be.”_

Dean stares at Castiel his heart racing.

“I know.”

“Fucking Gabriel,” Castiel mutters, taking the phone from Dean’s hand and standing up. “Stop saying unnecessary things.”

Dean watches his husband walk away from the table feeling a little uncertain. For one, there’s that uneasy feeling that Cas is dealing with Crowley again, one of the Novak clan’s most dangerous adversaries who only want to see the fall of the entire family. Two, how he feels about Castiel leaving everything behind just to protect him here in the city?

Cas who keeps on insisting he was never going to drag Dean back to the compound again, and Dean believing him. He turns to his food quietly and begins picking the beans from his food. Castiel doesn’t return until fifteen minutes later where he carefully set his phone inside his pockets and turns at Dean who is busy picking on his meal.

“Dean?” he sits on his chair and Dean lets his breath out.

“Oh, I uh…” Dean suddenly finds the string onions of interest to his fork. He can feel Castiel’s eyes on him. He knows how noisy his heart is beating, Cas must hear it too. It pounds in his ears, pumps his blood around his body, and still too noisy for peace. Castiel’s eyes bore on him.

“Dean—”

“Will you be staying the night?” Dean blurts out without catching Castiel’s eyes. He grips his spoon tight and swallows hard. He flushes at the attention and somehow still can’t believe how turned on he is when his husband looks at him with undivided attention like that.

It takes a long time for Castiel to respond and Dean is beginning to feel a little stupid for asking when it’s obvious there’s an emergency when—

“Of course, Dean. I miss being with you.”

Dean stares up. Castiel is staring at him like the first time they met, all intent and love deep in his eyes. And Dean remembers why after all these times, he still wants to be with Cas no matter how many times he thinks divorce is the only way for them to end, they don’t go through that. Because at the end of the day he knows Castiel will be the one his body will ache for. That Castiel is the one he will always long for. Dean nods and they finish their supper, but not with excitement boiling in Dean’s veins.

They stand up from the table and their both idiots not knowing what to do next. Castiel won’t stop staring at him like a hungry predator following the slab of meat hanging from a tree. Dean cleans the table and does the dishes and Castiel is just there watching him from the couch. Dean’s body is already full of anticipation. Imagining Castiel walking behind him, wrapping strong arms around his stomach gives him a great thrill. But Castiel doesn’t. Cas remains seated there, silent and waiting for Dean to finish like a very good dog. Dean can’t help smiling. It feels like a long time ago when it’s Castiel who is in charge of this body. Of taking Dean whenever and wherever he likes in their large mansion only the both of them occupied.

Well, of course, Dean loves their lovemaking, but aside from the steamy sex and waking up beside the hot leader of the clan, there’s nothing else there that makes Dean want to stay. Still, as long as he could, even when his brain tells him to let go, the idea of losing Cas does break something in his heart. So, this is new to him, Castiel waiting for him patiently. Well, maybe too impatiently but since Castiel has learned his lesson since Dean’s exhibit of revulsion and hatred upon being caged, Cas has now prioritized Dean’s feelings.

“Wanna take a shower first, Cas? It’s inside my room…” Dean says, turning around. Castiel stands up immediately from the chair, blue eyes watching the movement of Dean’s lips. He nods without a word and disappears to Dean’s room.

Dean’s absolutely touched starved too—and he finishes cleaning the counter, lost in thoughts and memories of Castiel and their days in the compound, and how this feels like a step somewhere their first meeting—where he was drunk and jumping balconies—until he hears the shower stop.

Dean stalks to his room and sees his husband standing outside his shower room’s door naked and dripping on the floor. Dean holds his breath. He doesn’t forget how physically attractive Castiel is, but seeing him in this form, naked and all for him to taste, he can’t help the drying of his throat, nor the sudden stiffness of his length.

“Are you going to take a shower?” Castiel watches him approach within all intent, eyes darting from Castiel’s eyes to his open pushed lips. There’s a tingle under Dean’s skin when he is close enough to push himself to Castiel’s space and kiss him in the mouth open, his desire skyrocketing as he presses his body to Castiel’s nakedness. He is much taller than Castiel and it’s still a wonder how he let such a small guy manhandle him on the bed, then Dean realizes that’s how he really likes it. When Castiel takes him using his brute force, when Castiel opens his with the blunt force of his cock, when Castiel fucks him on the wall and everywhere he can feel Castiel trap him.

He kisses Castiel sweetly, it’s Cas who opens his mouth to deepen their kiss. Dean’s body is on fire, his skin screaming to be touched and to touch. He doesn’t think twice of reaching everywhere and around Castiel, letting his hands swiftly feel Castiel’s chest, his stomach, his mouthwatering hipbones, his firm butt, and the crack of his asscheeks all the while letting Castiel lick inside his mouth. It’s dizzying how they can get each other so turned on, strings of electricity sparking all around Dean. He feels Castiel leads him slowly to the bed. Castiel is impossible impatient with his hands as he peels Dean’s shirt, forcing their lips apart when he tugs it from Dean’s head and throws it on the floor. Then they are back on their fiery kiss again, Castile’s hands covering Dean’s neck and jaw as he leads the kiss, sucking Dean’s tongue and making dirty noises, and breathing against each other’s lips.

The back of Dean’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he comes down crashing on his soft mattress. Castiel’s hand fly to the button of his jeans and before long is pulling it down Dean’s ankles and discarding it away too. Now they’re both naked and Dean knows how a delicacy he is on the bed upon Castiel’s red and hungry expression, but it’s nothing to how he can see Castiel as hard as a rock, and hot as hellfire. Dean makes a noise at the back of his throat as he raises both hands up, an extension of invitation, and Castiel smiles. The longing in Dean’s expression, the lust in Castiel’s eyes, they still want each other so badly despite all that’s been said and done and Dean can’t live another second if Castiel doesn’t accept his invitation so he growls impatiently.

“I want to savor you, Dean,” Castiel says, quietly, and even though Dean can see how ravenous he looks, he seems able to completely control his lust. How the hell he does that, Dean can only guest.

“Cas—?”

“Dean, I want to suck you.”

Dean shuts his eyes. “Fuck yes,”

Castiel disappears between his legs and Dean sucks up air when he feels Castiel’s calloused hands take his cock, strokes it firmly twice, thrice, plays with the skin at the head of his cock, and then Castiel sucks him whole into the heat of his own mouth. Dean buckles up and it takes Castiel’s firm hands planting firmly on his thighs that he doesn’t fuck in Castiel’s mouth. Instead, he puts both his hands on his own head and spreads his legs more. Castiel sucks the life out of him and Dean just tries not to pass out at how good Castiel’s mouth is. His room gets filled with heavy breathes and sounds of lips smacking, Dean’s legs splayed and ass squirming as Castiel’s head bobs up and down beneath him. It all builds up in his stomach, electrifying and shooting in his veins, and when it all clashes in an explosion Dean cries when the heat of Castiel’s mouth disappears.

“No, please…fuck, Cas!”

“Wait for me, sweetheart,” Castiel eases up with his pink lips dribble from Dean’s precum and he leans down to give Dean the sweetest of a kiss.

Dean doesn’t think of Cas as the hot Novak leader whenever they hit the sack. He thinks of this hot guy who pulled him from the balcony randomly and begun whispering threats in his ears that may have fazed him, terrified him yes, and may have also aroused him a bit when he finally saw who it was that was holding him. He saw the same spark in Castiel’s eyes and whether he was very drunk or what fuck, he let Castiel bring him to the bed and that’s the beginning of everything. Castiel may be possessive, a little over-aggressive at times, but not once has he physically hurt Dean that Dean did not allow. Except, their first night which was still a blur, but Dean knows they both wanted it, he did want it. So Castiel knows Dean wants him too. So every time their lips crush, every time their bodies grind, they know its full of want. Dean knows he will go down for Castiel if the idiot asked for it.

It’s not your typical marriage, nothing about it is normal and even though Dean craves a normal relationship with Cas, he knows it won’t come with a prize. So every time he meets his husband in the bed, they both know they want it, they both know they need it.

Castiel lowers his mouth to his jaw, leaves marks all over his neck no one who’s not looking won’t notice. Castiel likes branding him. Spends his time leaving hickeys all over Dean so people know he already belongs to someone. That only brings Dean’s body even more turned. He loves this, loves the way Cas wants him, he doesn’t think of the Novak compound, he loves Cas as-is, knows Castiel won’t make that absurd selfish decision anymore.

He lives in the moment, free from Castiel’s darkness but not letting go altogether. After all, Castiel is the only good thing he got out of that hell. Does he intend to keep him?

Dean opens his eyes when Castiel doesn’t stop licking his nipples to the point of overstimulation. He can feel Castiel sucking hard and nipping his hard buds and flattening his tongue over each rock before Dean exhales and grabs Castiel’s hair.

“Enough, Cas…” he whimpers. Castiel’s blue eyes pierce him.

“You don’t want me to…?” he licks the reddening red nipple and Dean squirms, trapped under Castiel’s weight. The friction of his cock between his stomach and Castiel’s chest is making his body go very stiff. It doesn’t help that his legs can easily wrap around Castiel’s broad shoulder. Seeing Castiel between him is just _hot._

“Come on, come on inside me!” Dean feels the hot lava tongue of his husband run up the sensitive area of his neck to the lobe of his ears, their throbbing cock aligning and grinding, giving Dean intense release as he clutches Castiel’s biceps muttering curses and fucks.

“Breathe, baby… I’m here,” Castiel whispers, biting his earlobe and sucking the red tip of his ear, “You want me, baby? I need to prepare you…” Castiel slides his right hand down the crack of Dean’s ass while Dean squirms beneath him again.

“I’m ready dammit,” Dean growls impatiently and true enough, Castiel slides a finger in and met no resistance. Dean meets Castiel’s eyes, his whole face flushed in embarrassment.

“You…” Castiel’s eyes flicker dangerously. Dean melts at how Cas’ blue eyes are filling with lust because of him. His cock twitches and he closes his eyes, bites his bottom lips, and nods in silent agreement.

Castiel freezes. He takes Dean’s face in his hands and frames him with a tilt-up, forcing Dean to open his eyes.

“Since when?” Castiel demands.

Dean stares at him earnestly. “Before dinner…”

Castiel’s nostrils flares followed by their lips crushing. Dean feels the full mouth pressing in, tongue swiping and licking and nibbling his already swollen ones but Castiel doesn’t stop. He licks inside Dean’s hot mouth while both his hands travel down behind Dean’s ass where he flexes both globes in each palm of his hands. Dean’s breath hitches against Castiel’s lips. With mouth against Cas, cock trap between their body and his ass getting harassed, Dean doesn’t know which sensation to focus and he drowns. He itches for the friction while Castiel is busy with his ass and it sent bolts right through his veins. He moans at every press, his breath catches at every grind, his eyes sparkle at every touch until Castiel growls and with a tight clutch on his ass, flips Dean on his stomach and lines his cock next to Dean’s hole.

Dean bites the pillow. He raises his ass just as Castiel fondles them with a pinch on both cheeks. Castiel is still gentle and brute at the same time, but not something Dean will punch him for as he buries his face on the soft cotton with his heart racing. He didn’t have to wait long. He feels the blunt head of Castiel’s cock pressing against his hole, and then it pops in.

Dean’s whole body stiffens as Castiel slowly pushes forward. Castiel holds Dean’s shoulder as he pushes in, leaving bruises in his wake and slips inside Dean with curses leaving his lips.

Dean breathes on the pillow, face perspiring as his body adjusts to the intrusion. Castiel is large and hard inside him and getting bigger if Dean can describe it that way. There’s heat at the pool of his stomach, the same stinging and burning fire brought in by Castiel’s cock buried deep inside him. Then Cas spanks him and Dean prepares for the fuckery as Castiel’s cock slowly drags out and the feel of his cock is glorious. And when Castiel slams inside Dean and drags out, skin and burning the entrance and all, it takes Dean effort to muffle his voice as he moans splendidly for his husband. Castiel takes him slow, but it’s obvious the way he grips Dean’s shoulder that he isn’t a very patient man that night and fucks Dean as fast and as ruthless as he possibly could. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air and with Dean’s breathless cries and murmurs of fucks, he takes his husband’s cock pounding inside him. Castiel doesn’t stop looking for that spot and when he did find it, he slams inside Dean in abandon. Dean’s eyes roll at the back of his head. Heat and sweat and breathless, Castiel doesn’t stop slapping his ass and it’s the best fuck of Dean once again—no Cas will always be his only fucker, if only the guy stops screwing around his mobster clan then maybe Dean can have this every day.

But Dean can’t deny it, he misses Castiel this way.

Castiel suddenly slides one hand under Dean’s right leg and levels it to his waist. With this new angle, he fucks inside Dean who loses it every time Castiel hits his magic spot. His voice turns hoarse while his body writhes and squirms at every hit. Dean thinks he is losing his ability to breathe. He grips the pillows tight as Castiel raises his ass for better pounding. Castiel kisses his back, slides his free hand down Dean’s cock and jacks him at the same time that he is pounding inside him.

“Cas, Cas… _shit… Cas…!”_

 _“Be mine Dean,”_ Castiel whispers, draping his body over Castiel, leaving no space nor shadow between them, his cock deep inside Dean as he comes. Dean comes with him under Castiel’s quick hands and they both slams back on the bed breathing very hard and full of sweat. The reason why Dean didn’t take a shower anyway… anyway, he can’t wait for Cas… Cas is… fuck it. Is it that bad to still be dreaming about his husband fucking him after just having fucked?

It takes a few minutes before Cas’ softening cock slides out of Dean and his husband drops on the other side of the bed, the spot where Castiel has always belonged to, except it’s like he’s always abroad the way this is his first visit in Dean’s house. After a short clean up, they shower together and that’s about the hottest next wall sex Dean’s had with Cas. The rest finishes on the bed and then Castiel won’t let go of him when they cuddled on the bed all fresh and naked.

Nightcap and Dean does want to hear about the Novak family. His one month in the compound did give him and Cas time to know each other, enough for Dean to know Castiel is not all his clan thinks he is. He is strong-minded, that’s one, and very persuasive (else Dean wouldn’t have found himself in this situation, married to a mobster boss).

Dean did not notice the time he drifted off of exhaustion. The next thing he knows, there’s a weight on his back, wet hair plastered against his own as his husband’s weight falls all to him. Dean grunts in his sleep and tries to move his body. Castiel doesn’t get off him.

“You wanna do me again, dude?” Dean murmurs, hugging the pillow instead. “… start licking…” He d

“I’m trying to sleep.”

Dean opens his eyes and raises his head. He tries looking over but with their position, it’s hard to turn. Castiel won’t budge and is not planning to it seemed so Dean does what he thinks is best—he pushes his body from the bed. Cas slides on his side and Dean sits on his heel.

“Want me to sing you a lullaby?”

“As much as I am astounded by your singing abilities,” Castiel is saying as Dean snakes his arms around his husband so he is practically like an octopus cradling Castiel with their noses brushing, their legs tangled while Dean’s free hand behind Castiel’s shoulder begin this massage, “I am against the idea of hearing your voice at night if it’s not a moan of pleasure.”

Dean half kicks, half knees Castiel’s leg.

“You and your perverted thoughts about me,” he leans his chin on top of Cas’ chest and stares cross-eyed at his husband’s chin.

“I’m only a man, Dean.” Castiel leans forward and kisses his forehead.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

Castiel doesn’t answer. He caresses Dean’s hair quietly with their gazes linked and undivided.

“Is it about me?”

Castiel smiles. “It’s always about you.”

Dean licks his lips. “Is it bad? In the compound when I left?”

Castiel snorts. “Please… I can take care of myself, Dean, it’s you out here in the free world that scares me…”

Dean wants to say something ridiculous such as stay but he doesn’t. He swallows the word and listens to Castiel breathing.

“I didn’t want to make it difficult for you, Cas.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Dean… I’ve learned my mistake and that’s… that I cannot keep you from choosing freedom over me. I do live a shackled life.”

“Cas,” Dean digs his chin on Castiel’s chest. “That’s not… that’s not what I mean at all… I just…”

“Shh… you’re starting to sound like a broken machine. I cannot stand to be away from you, that’s the only thing you need to know.”

“Gabriel told me there’s a threat to my life,” Dean narrows his eyes, “Someone wants to try and use me as leverage against you? Because bring it in, I’m not going to go down easy,”

“You’re not in any danger,” Castiel touches Dean’s chin, “Not while I’m here.” Dean frowns.

“Better be. I’m not going to forgive you if anything happens.”

“Of course, Dean. It may not be of importance to you, but it is important to me,”

“What are we talking about here?”

“Your man purse,”

“My man purse is— Cas are you sleepy already?”

“You know I missed you,” Castiel says sleepily.

Dean watches Castiel sleep, fringes of his messy dark hair tangling with his long lashes. Dean sighs and crawls back at the bed, drapes his nakedness to Castiel’s bareback, and kisses his husband’s nape. Soft kisses that reach to Castiel’s ear.

“Stay with me, Cas?” Dean whispers on Castiel’s ear with every bit of hope of something he knows he can never ask Castiel selfishly. Because Castiel has a clan to run, Castiel has people who look up to him. Castiel has a responsibility first and Dean will always come second.

Still, he prays.

But every morning he wakes up and finds Castiel no longer on the bed, Dean would suck up his hope and get up for another day on his own.


	4. Some Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make outs and then Castiel meets Dean's friends...

“Practically woke up married you know,” Dean says at length after getting bombarded by his co-worker, Meg Masters early that morning about the devastatingly handsome unicorn standing by the door yesterday. It was just the start of the day and Dean promises himself to have a better morning despite Castiel leaving him hanging (he’s gotten used to it) then he finds Masters intentionally waiting for him to pick up the deliveries. Dean tells her they don’t have time so she made him promise to meet up around lunch and that’s how he is stuck with Meg Masters talking about his husband. He is careful not to let Meg into Castiel’s little secret, he doesn’t hate Meg that much to cause her ill.

“So, you don’t want him?” Meg asks with a sly smile. “I can always do Novak. Tell me when you break the divorce topic, I’ll—"

Dean’s expression darkens.

“Sweetheart? I see you around Cas, I’m going to rip your tongue out, okay?” he says with a smile before standing straight when Kevin finally comes around the corner in his own bike followed suit by Garth.

“Wow Meg, _you’re early.”_

“Shut up. Just talking to jealous freak here,” Meg mutters with a roll of eyes.

“Can you blame him?” Garth says, coming behind Kevin who’s looking sullen early in the morning. “If I got a husband like that, I’ll tail him wherever I go.”

“Shut up, would it hurt anyone if he tries to be social with his husband?”

Dean crosses his arms in exasperation, “I can be social, why does my husband have to be there? You know how awkward it is to be talking about him or me in front of other people?”

“We’re friends,” Meg arches an eyebrow. “Unless you’re afraid your husband, _Cas?_ Will be so enthralled by how amazing I am?”

Dean grins wide, an eyebrow twitching.

“Unlikely.”

“Then what are you so afraid of?”

_Cas bringing down the house for one._

But Dean doesn’t say that. The office door has been opened for quite some time and both Kevin and Garth are already sorting through the packages while Dean makes a decision. It’s obvious it’s not a good idea to expose Cas to these numbers of innocent people. Castiel himself said his shadow alone is enough to ensure assassination and that’s enough to keep Dean from inviting him. But at the same time (no matter how childish it sounds), he wants to show off Castiel to his friends.

Well, Meg isn’t really a close friend per se, but Dean’s been asking for normalcy ever since he left the compound. Inviting Cas to meet his friends sounds ‘normal’ enough, and at the same time would feel so surreal because it’s Castiel, the one very powerful guy Dean has ever met, is going to be involved in Dean’s zone. He’s been so caught up in making his life seem normal again that his mind has unconsciously made divisions of his life. One that involves him in this free city of Kansas and the other he is keeping like a dark secret. Dean has seconds to think. Then he nods. Just to wipe off the smile in Meg’s smug face in the future. The moment he did, he wonders what Castiel will say. They will be meeting for lunch today, surely, he can ask Cas?

Dean laughs at himself when he is left alone in the office as Meg walks away with a winning smirk. The idea that he’s now worried about Castiel’s approval of a group date or whatever that jolts his insides. But the exciting prospect of having Cas beside him in this circle of people, that’s something Dean he never thought he’d look forward to. So he just gotta ask Castiel.

“I see no problem with it,” Castiel’s deep sincere voice has Dean shooting him a look from his cinnamon roll. They are in their favorite restaurant at the far corner of the room where snipers won’t get them, the usual protocols when Dean opens the subject and hears his mob husband’s answer.

Dean holds his breath and stares at Castiel like he’s never seen him before.

“A-are you sure it’s okay? Because I’m sure they’d understand if you can’t come, I mean—"

Castiel squints. “I already said it’s okay, Dean. Meeting your friends Friday night… that’s two days from now?” Castiel takes his phone out and voices his schedule. Dean watches him with building excitement at the pit of his stomach. When done, Castiel puts his phone down and looks up at Dean. “There.”

Dean thinks Castiel’s never looked more handsome than now.

“Dean?”

“Wow… I just… I didn’t think it’d be this easy…”

Castiel cuts his fillet smoothly and when he takes it up to his mouth, Dean realizes he’s been staring too long. He sees the meat disappear between Cas’ pink lush lips, the way his beautifully chiseled jaw moves to chew it, and couldn’t help the dryness of his lips. He can do with Cas’ lips eating him too, he thought. Then he thinks of the time of the day and surely daydreaming about his husband kissing him—the thought gets him inhaling with his body heat rising.

“T-thanks,” he says distractedly, grabbing his glass of water and drinking it all up. When he’s done, he notices Castiel’s blue eyes intent and meaningful upon him. Those same dangerous blue eyes watching his lips and neck like it wants to take a bite. Dean carefully sets the glass down and grab his utensils again. So Cas is generous enough to attend Dean’s whimsical request for normalcy, now he wants to be kissed by his husband, what’s wrong with that?

“You have something in your mind, Dean?” Castiel’s voice is deadly thin. Dean loves it. It makes his insides burn and ache like Castiel can make love to him using only his voice. Ah, shit. Now his jeans feel too tight and shackling. Dean shakes his head and Castiel maintains his cool but behind his blank stare are thunderclaps full of anticipation. Dean’s mind reels. His ears feel hot.

“I need more ice,” he says, almost raising his hand to call a waiter when Castiel snatches it on the table. Dean shoots Castiel a heated look and gets annoyed when he sees Castiel smiling. He leans forward and like a magnet, Dean leans to him too

“I have the Chevrolet Impala SS limo at the parking lot,” he whispers, enough to drive Dean crazy.

“Should I race you there?” Dean mumbles in embarrassment.

Castiel gets the message and takes his napkin to wipe his lips. He doesn’t let go of Dean’s hand and when Dean gets pulled up, he doesn’t resist. Castiel holds his hands tight as they left the restaurant and head for his car. Dean’s heart accelerates when he sees the Chevrolet Impala SS limo. Dean will be damned, but he loves that car.

“You want to be conspicuous to your enemies outside the compound but drive a long limo?”

Castiel opens the back door and snaps his finger and his driver with one dude in front all in black guises and dark shades melts in the shadows. Dean slides inside and sits at the long chair right across the bar. He sees the same multi-color exterior, fiber optic lighting, and the comfortable couch. He doesn’t need to wait for Castiel long because his husband follows him a suit and before Dean can say anything, Castiel’s lips are sucking on his neck and sliding hands inside his shirt, pushing Dean down the chair and gaining the upper hand as he clambers on top of Dean.

Dean moans when their lips crush and Castiel’s thighs

“I hate to see you drive in these tights,” Castiel says, slipping one hand pass the band of Dean’s bicycle tights and freeing Dean’s cock. Dean gasps at the contact and turns his head away, exposing his neck where Castiel indulges kisses against his skin, all the while whispering sensuously in his ear, “People get to see your perfect hips just like that… sees your bulge when you get excited, Dean… you make them hot… just seeing them staring at you at traffic makes me want to rip their throats. Because you’re mine.”

Dean’s body shivers when Castiel gives him a long slow stroke, thumb pressing at the slit of his cock. He lets out a jumble of incoherent words while his husband slides that sinful tongue to the hollow of his neck, nibbling his collar bone. Castiel’s hard work fierce down his shorts as he tugs it down in one movement and Dean is naked from the waist down. He lets Castiel get his way with a little more prompt to work fast so he pushes Castiel’s head down his stomach until those lips are kissing the head of his cock. Dean makes a dirty sound while he spreads his legs open, letting Castiel slide between his legs. It must look very indecent, him with shirt up to his neck, Castiel still in full clothes but the picture only turns Dean even more.

“You… clothes…” Dean gets a hand full of Castiel’s shoulder blades coat but didn’t make any effort to pull him up. Castiel is making love to his cock and he wants Cas there.

Castiel pulls up, lips centimeters away from his swollen cock. His hands are long and cover Dean’s hard length good

“If I get my clothes off now, I’m not letting you back to work.”

“Can’t do,” Dean grunts, fighting the urge to fuck in Castiel’s hand. He knocks his thigh on his husband’s shoulder impatiently, “Come on, come on, _please, Cas!”_

Cas jacks him agonizingly slow with a glint behind his eyes.

“I can do this all day, Dean,”

Dean snorts and drops his head back the soft couch when Castiel takes his cock in his mouth again and makes that bobbing movement Dean loves. The heat of Castiel’s mouth, the fierce play of his tongue moving around his throbbing cock, the suction of life to get Dean to come, Dean’s head can’t think of a better way to spend an afternoon. And he thinks this hot guy above him, teasing and setting his whole body on fire is _his husband._ His. He doesn’t blame Castiel for the possessive streak, Dean will fight anyone who will try to take Castiel from him too. He is just not that forthcoming because this is Castiel Novak—the guy professing all his adoration while sucking his cock.

“Shit, yes, Cas…Fuck me, Cas,” he whispers, repeats again and again, but Castiel is too engrossed with licking the underside of his hard length, hot mouth closing on his balls and sucking like he worships every part of Dean. Then hot lips pull away and there’s a sound of lips on sucking on the skin followed by a finger pressing at the entrance of his hole.

Dean’s breath catches. _“Shit! Shit!”_

“You should see yourself, Dean,” Castiel says, as Dean’s cock slips out of his tongue all curl up and hard. The eyes Dean saw are glazed and lustful, it makes him want to reach up and kiss those cock- sucking lips.

“Shut up,” Dean shuts his eyes close and breathes hard, “Cas… _please!”_

He knows if he uses that sexy voice, Castiel would give him anything and his fingers dig deep to stretch Dean. Castiel’s gaze burns Dean.

“You’re still ready for me, Dean…”

“Fuck me already, dammit!”

Dean cries out when Castiel hits the right spot and threatens to cum only from his fingers. His own hands are on Castiel’s shoulders, wrinkling that tailored suit. Dean moves his hips, urging Castiel to move on.

Finally, Castiel gets the hint and he brought Dean’s legs up against his shoulder then unzips his pants. Dean can’t help shutting his eyes close after the sight that he saw beneath his. Castiel in full clothes, dark expensive suit with pants down to his knees, swollen cock hard and brushing his sensitive hole. There’s gotta be a better dream than this—

There’s pop as Castiel pushes inside him and Dean turns his head with lips

Castiel drops his chest over Dean and kisses his cheeks, hips unmoving.

“Don’t hold back your voice, Dean,” he says darkly, with wanton, “I want to hear you scream my name,”

“Idiot,” Dean hisses. He wraps his arms behind Castiel and kisses his lips to make him stop talking. His cock trapped between them. He looks Castiel deep in the eyes, “I’ll come all over your dress, Cas.”

It earns him a smile.

“I’d like that.”

Castiel pushes deep, the stinging sensation of skin rubbing inside Dean, friction setting things aflame as Dean takes all of Castiel’s length deep and hot. They both catch their breath when Castiel bottoms out. Then they kiss and Castiel begins fucking him slowly. The car is tinted but Dean knows how Castiel’s power is rocking the entire limousine and he can just imagine people walking down the park and see their car. It sends a shiver down his spine because he is getting fucked by someone so hot— _someone who is his husband._ There’s gotta be a kink for something like this.

Castiel thrusts hard enough to jolt his body a little higher on the long chair.

“Cas!” he whimpers when Castiel begins to pound inside him in earnest, hitting his magic spot Castiel just knows where to find. He buries his face on Castiel’s shoulder and let him drive their bodies together in heat and flame. The sound of their breaths, the groans, the muffled voices, and skin slapping against skin. He knows the AC is on, knows the car is tinted, but everything inside him is hot and smoldering. He cries every time his cock grazes the hard surface of Castiel’s suit, and then there are Cas hands jerking him again. The dual sensation is driving him crazy. Sparks are all over his eyes and Castiel’s mouth sucks his bottom lip.

Dean’s a goner with the combination. Arching his back, legs dangling on each side of his husband, he shuts his eyes and breathes through his mouth. Within seconds he comes all over Castiel’s hands. Castiel doesn’t stop fucking him, chasing his orgasm with eyes set on Dean’s face. The way Castiel’s face is flushed and filled with lust as he thrust hard each time is enough to get Dean hard again. He sees white and for a moment he thought he passed out when the hot explosion inside him fills his insides and Castiel drops back to his body, breathing hard under Dean’s chin while they enjoy a few minutes of the afterglow.

Dean’s chest is stuffed. Castiel’s weight is crushing him but he only pulls the man closer and holds him tight.

“Will you stay around long?” he asks with nose grazing over Castiel’s wet hair.

“I won’t go anywhere, Dean.” Castiel kisses his neck. Dean sighs and holds on to that promise. So Cas will stay. He wants to inquire more about Castiel’s function as the head of the family but he doesn’t want to spoil their moment together.

He erases the memory of his one month stay in the compound and just remembers Castiel. He cards his fingers over Cas’ hair and sighs with a heavyweight in his chest.

“I’ll see you later then, Cas…”

“Do you want me to bring anything to this group date?”

“No guns or bombs.” He kids. Those are the two things Castiel will never leave without. He’s some kind of badass mobster. Cas is.

“Okay.”

Dean laughs. “Like you’ll do that.”

Castiel hums against his skin and they only move once Castiel is fully soft and Dean is teasing him about the dribble of cum all over his white suit.

“I’ll dare anyone who asks,” Castiel says, wiping the stain meticulously with his blue handkerchief. Dean grimaces, not moving with his underwear still in his hands. His ass hurt and the half-smile on his husband’s lips tell him as much that Castiel knows.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

Dean’s body wants to say yes, but he knows he can’t. He scratches his head, then shakes it.

“No, I gotta work.”

He waits for Castiel to tell him the drill, that Dean doesn’t have to work, that he will take care of Dean for the rest of his life but Dean isn’t one to accept the luxury without worrying. He made Castiel know that after telling Cas he wants out. So Castiel doesn’t say anything now. They know each other so much that when Dean looks up he is smiling.

“Drive me back to CW and I can take it from there, and oh, don’t go out the car. We don’t want my friends to get that excited.”

Castiel nods. His chauffeur returns with one roll of window call and they are off. But Dean’s hands are entwined with Cas. He feels a slight touch of the glowing sun right there at that hold. And for a moment he admits being happy.

Dinner date… huh.

* * *

“So where is your dear _husband?”_ Meg asks as they all sit in a large restaurant with a long-ass table for six where Dean finds Charlie Bradbury, a freelance and bike messenger seated with her girlfriend, Alice while Garth waves a hand beside her.

But Dean is staring at the large glass window at the end of the table.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can we change the table? I don’t like this area,” Dean is already walking towards another table. He hears them scramble after him and follows to the area of his choice. Dean chose a more convenient set up of chairs with individual chairs. He takes one between two chairs, with his back on the counter, facing the door. Knowing Castiel’s preference, he seats in the middle so Garth took his left leaving the ladies opposite them.

“Are we hiding from someone?” Charlie asks once settled and Dean tells them to get their orders.

“Who’s payin?” Dean asks instead once he gets his hands on the menu.

“I am.”

Dean jumps in surprise and turns his head to see Castiel in his suit and tie already sliding beside him. His handsomeness knew no bound, even Dean is left staring, struck at how naturally attractive his husband is.

“Cas,” Dean breathes once Castiel is closely latched on his shoulder, “Were you here all this time?”

“No,” Castiel says eyeing him meaningfully before glancing up at Dean’s other shoulder to where Garth is seated leaning over Dean to see him. Immediately, Cas slides an arm around Dean, bringing up smiles on their lady companions who all look at each other. Except for Meg who’s also leaning at the table dark eyes fixing Castiel a look and Dean doesn’t mind the PDA. A little PDA doesn’t kill anyone, he decides.

“You don’t have to pay, Cas,” Dean says inclining his head to his friends, “we invited you here, you’re the cat outside the bag so—”

“I wouldn’t hear of it,” Castiel says simply, returning Meg’s gaze, “And pleased to meet you again… _Meg?”_

“Sharpshooter, straight to my heart.” Meg winks. Dean snorts. That’s when he noticed it’s not only Meg who’s giving his husband the odd hearty look, even the ladies, even the lady waiter is staring. Dean blinks around him and then at Castiel who is oblivious, or maybe not so oblivious considering he’s always alert of his surroundings.

“You want to order anything now, Dean?”

Dean nods and points at the burger steak and some of those tacos and French fries before he asks around for the waiter. Castiel’s eyes are on him when he glances up. “You want to take out, Cas?” Cas nods so Dean takes his favorite that by the time the waiter is too preoccupied with all their orders, that there’s one pair of eyes not ogling at them.

“Does that mean you’re no longer a Winchester, Winchester?” Meg asks when the waiter is gone.

Dean leans to Castiel’s shoulder and stares at her blankly. “I’m still a Winchester. It doesn’t have to change. And his family’s taken a liking to me so…” his voice trails away and he gives Cas a narrowed look.

Castiel tilts his head, miraculous jawline cutting the space in the air.

“I’d like Dean to be a Novak… but I like Dean to be himself too. I’ll always prioritize his preference.”

Alice and Charlie exchange a sappy look while Dean smugly smiles at Meg who leans back at the chair and crosses his arms, still smirking. “Ew, get a room.”

“So how did you two meet each other?” Charlie begins with interest.

Dean’s heart skips a beat. “Well, it’s not really—”

“Shut up Winchester,” Meg cuts him, obviously aware of how Dean is hesitant to share. It’s Castiel who spoke next.

“We’re neighbors. I used to rent the one next room to Dean, now we share the house.” His blue eyes flicker to Meg and Dean’s sure he’s the only one who sees it but there’s a glint of interest there. Something about Meg is ticking Cas either the good or the bad way. “He’s very pretty. I wanted him the first time I turned the lights on.”

Dean knew there is a catch but it’s drowned by the squeals ringing in their ears. Details should not be reported and it’s a good thing Castiel is raised with discretion to information but Dean still digs his elbow on his side. Castiel turns and their noses brush, Castiel might as well kiss him but Dean remembers their audience and smiles sheepishly at them.

The night lasted with more about Castiel’s personal preferences. Between drinks, they would ask him some personal questions where half Dean is already aware of. The rest of Castiel’s answer surprises him like his favorite past time when on a road trip is word puzzle or his retirement includes hectares of beekeeping. Dean is amazed by how his husband is so good at dodging answers without actually lying and telling the actual truth. It’s a gift he wants to learn from but at the end of the night, everyone is pretty much aware of how Castiel loves Dean even without the word being spoken out loud.

“Need him like air, what a sap,” Meg mutters when they are at the parking lot near their bikes. Castiel stays in the background now wearing his tan trench coat while talking on his phone. Its late-night and traffic accumulate at the north street, the inky black sky but the stars are too dim to be seen in the middle of the city.

Dean gives Meg a satisfying smile.

“Hard to find angels like that,” he winks. He turns to Charlie and the rest. “You guys sure you don’t need a ride? Cas is calling his driver—?”

“No, Alice and I are still going to the club, remember? You think Cas will like—"

“I dunno about clubs, I’m still to see him show me some moves on the floor,” Dean shrugs, glancing over Castiel thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I bet you know all his movements in the sack?” Charlie grins.

Dean grins back. “You bet your ass,” he slaps her shoulder and waves when she and Alice cross the street in their bikes. Garth wears his helmet beside Dean.

“Kevin says he thinks your husband is a dangerous guy.”

Dean shrugs. Garth shrugs too.

“He also says you complement each other because you’re also a pretty dangerous guy.”

“Yeah, if you don’t hold him down by the neck, he’ll really take the seraph form and fly away from you, Dean, how’d you get a guy like that?”

Dean glances back at Castiel who’s already staring at him too.

“Just my luck, I guess.”

When all his friends have gone and Meg’s boyfriend comes to pick her up in his bike after which she gave them a gloating look, Castiel stands behind Dean, his body heat almost a cover for the cold night.

“Let’s go home,”

Dean nods and reaches for his husband’s hand.

“Thanks, Cas,” he says as they walk towards the impala, “for making this day… y’know…”

“I don’t know.”

Dean narrows his eyes at him. “Perfect. You know I… it’s not that I like what’s normal… sometimes you just wish for things you can’t have so… thank you for stepping down my world. For making tonight meaningful, that’s all.”

Castiel is silent as they slide inside the car, and he remains silent beside Dean who begins to wonder if he’s said anything bad to offend him. After a whole ride, Castiel touches his hand. Dean glances up to see Cas looking solemn.

“I think… I should be the one thankful, Dean.”

“What?”

“Despite everything I have done, you still want me in your life.”

They gaze at each other’s eyes, Dean smiling and leaning to Castiel for some warmth. Back in their apartment, they both stay cozy by the couch watching a ‘ _Die Hard’_ movie with Castiel wearing Dean’s _Led Zeppelin_ clothing. It’s a good day.

Briefly in the night, he feels a brush of lips on his forehead, and the next morning his husband’s side on the bed is cold and hasn’t been slept in. Dean checks his message and sure enough, Castiel’s message tells him he’s been called back to the main house. Dean drops the phone back on the bed and buries his face on the pillows. Just when he thought he can have Castiel here comes the weight of Castiel’s family.

Not that Dean is against them and he knows Castiel does own up to the responsibility, but hoping a day he and Castiel can live together somewhere he doesn’t have to wake up alone and wonder if his husband is going to return or if it’s anything dangerous. Then as he mulls about it while he brushes his teeth, he wonders why he is not aware of what’s happening in the compound anymore. He gives himself a narrow look. Of course. Why would they give him an insider’s information when he’s risking the family here outside? Just being on his own is dangerous.

But they don’t get it, that’s what Dean’s trying to avoid. He gurgles mouth wash and cleans the sink before heading to the kitchen to prepare himself a big meal for breakfast. He isn’t going to lose appetite just because his husband has gone off away without telling him anything.

Still, before going out of his apartment, Dean makes sure to contact Castiel.


	5. Take it, Leave it

Castiel doesn’t get back to him on his messages which is enough to get Dean concerned. Castiel always comes around when he calls, always there a constant presence of somebody who cares about him dearly. Dean tried to contact him again while recalling the last time he saw his husband. Nothing bad could’ve happened, right? He knew Castiel was dealing with something but they never really talked about it, Castiel less willing to share in consideration of Dean, to not involve him in his affairs which was stupid.

But Dean can only blame himself. Wasn’t he the one who fought hard to get unchained from Castiel’s dark shadow, disregarding all rules and traditions just so he could get what he wanted? He speeds dials Cas’ number again and received the same voice mail. He got parcels to deliver today, but half of him wanted to wait for Castiel’s return call, just to hear that he is safe, stupid husband…

He stayed in his apartment for another half an hour, thinking of his options and the fact that its instinctive he knew Cas was in trouble. After a drink of water, he clears his head. Maybe Cas just had to attend another closed-off meeting with some other clan and couldn’t get back to Dean on time. Maybe it’s like one of those days where he’s not even allowed to see or disturbed his husband for three days, unknowledgeable of his whereabouts but knowing dark negotiations were ongoing in the compound that will decide the state of territories…

Dean sighs and picks up his bag. Yeah… maybe Cas is in one of those dickhead meetings. Cas is strong, reliable, and he got men to guard him… Cas is fine, Dean tells himself.

He swiftly rides his bike along the free highway, leaving traffic behind as the address brought him far from his usual turf. Morning sprung on him while waiting news from his husband so to get lost time back, he speeds up to finish the job and get back to looking for Cas soon. Something just doesn’t feel right…

There were two parcels to be delivered that morning, one sent to a clubhouse, the other still in his possession with address found at the outskirt of the city. Long-distance often gets extra charge, but Dean could care less, he just wants to get things done and focus on his missing husband. If Castiel still doesn’t get in touch by lunchtime, he’s going to drop other priorities and go after him, wherever he is and demand an explanation—

Dean skids to a stop outside a huge warehouse with a barricade of barbwires surrounding it for walls. That’s not right either, did he get the wrong address? Checking the address and his app, it signals he is in the right location. Dean pauses, staring heavily at the rusty gate, his eyes traveling to the rundown empty guardhouse with a broken roof. It’s either a ghost customer or…

 _Or._ Dean licks his lips suddenly feeling doubtful.

He looks around him and wonders if Castiel is still watching over him, then again, it’s like Gabriel said, Dean is in the safest part of the city with Castel around. He drives around the city, passing pedestrians easily, getting honked twice, and accelerating pass slow cars and bikes until he reached the nearest destination. For the second one, he has to maneuver his bike at the skirt of town, using alleys and shortcuts until half an hour and heavy legs later, he finds himself in an old deserted railway station. Dean’s heart sinks. He should’ve known better, but then, Castiel will be there, right?

Or maybe he is being paranoid? Maybe there is a street and this is an honest delivery that got nothing to do with his mob husband and his enemies? Dean grimaces. Fat chance.

He was just about to phone his contact at work when his mobile rings at the same time. A flash of Castiel’s phone number appears and Dean slams it to his ear. Finally! So he’s okay—maybe Cas is going to scold him—so Cas is watching him? Cas is here? Relief washed over Dean and he doesn’t care if Castiel gets angry, doesn’t care how many times Castiel will repeat his about straying too far and going to places far from people, in a deserted train station, no less. Dean can imagine Castiel’s fury.

“You know you’re a dick, right?”

_“Is this Dean Winchester?”_

Dean freezes, his heart jumping up to his throat. Who the hell—is this a Novak member? Did something happen to Cas? Dean’s head hurt, his vision blurs. He tries to get a grasp of things. So, he starts with worrying about Cas again—which means breathing angrily on his phone.

“Where’s Cas? Who’s this!?”

“Mmm so it is you?” the voice sneers, acid poison mixed in sweet honey. “Don’t worry it’s only a test if you’re really the guy on my screen. You look pretty there, like a brand model. Novaks do have tastes. Shame you have to get caught up in this, squirrel.”

Dean’s eyes flickers. “ _Why do you have Castiel’s number!”_

“Ahh, it’s obvious, isn’t it? I have your husband right here.”

Dean’s heart sinks. “You… liar, I don’t trust you… let me hear his voice!”

“Oh, baby it’s like you don’t know Castiel Novak at all? Put up a fight, took a dozen men before he kisses the floor.”

“What… what have you done to Castiel?” Dean’s whole-body trembles.

“Well, he should be dead, it’s what I’ve always wanted but… shame he gotta be used for something better. I need you to do something for me.”

“Castiel. On the phone. _Now_.” Dean glares around.

_“You’re hard, love. You want his tongue to fall out?”_

“I won’t believe you until you—"

_“Novak, you’ve got it tough. Taught your partner well, did you?”_

Dean’s blood runs cold as he hears a forced sound, between a groan and a moan. And he just knows it’s Castiel. His chest tightens and all he can think about is Castiel in the hands of this scum. But how did that happen?

There’s a sharp gasp after the sound of something getting kicked. Dean’s mouth falls open and panic is overriding his body. Cas always tell him to calm down during any situation but the idea of Cas swimming in his own opens Dean’s mind to another torturous way his husband is now suffering.

“Right! Fine! What the hell do you want from him!?”

 _“Ahh… now you’re talking. I want you to go get a briefcase from dear old Gabriel whom I dearly asked to get it from the main house. See, they will give me anything I ask now that I got their head crushed under my feet. And I want you to be the one to do and deliver it to me. That’s your job, isn’t it? Been watching you for a long time now…Castiel Novak’s perfect husband. Shame… but I don’t trust Gabriel. I need someone like you… someone Castiel Novak cares about not to risk bombing the whole place with him in it?”_ He relishes at the thought, making Dean want to beat the bastard, _“Well then, by all means. Deliver, boy. Also, don’t forget my parcel, I still need that. Take it as insurance.”_

Dean calls Gabriel and an urgent meeting ensues although he found it surprising that there’s only a handful of people from the Novaks that came—Gabriel and those who work for him at least at once and they discuss the situation, from there Dean learns the truth. Castiel received a messaged, blackmail intended for Dean. Angering the head of the Novak family was never a smart move but it proved lethal because Castiel never returned.

Dean falls on the sofa opposite the table and buries his face in his hands. In his haste, he is still in his biking shorts and gloves, the soft pads smell like sweat and sun on his nose. Dean shuts his eyes feeling the floor crumbling before his feet and he is glad he is sitting on something solid or he would have slumped down the floor with legs like jelly.

“So they really got Cas?” Dean groans, “Shit.”

“It’s Crowley, always wanted to get one on Cas,” Gabriel sits stiffly, golden eyes not leaving Deans. “Did they give you an instruction?” he sounds quiet and cold.

“They want me to get some documents from you.” Dean looks up feeling the freezing anger. He gives Gabriel credit for his loyalty to Cas and the family. If he will trust anyone to get Castiel out of this mess, it’s this guy.

“Figures. Geez those idiots, they didn’t have to…”

Dean grabs the front of Gabriel’s shirt, his green eyes flashing. “Gabriel. Don’t make me change my mind about you. What the hell?”

“What?” Gabriel looks as much as surprised as Dean.

“You said something…do not tell me whoever got Cas it’s from inside the family?”

Gabriel doesn’t answer. It tells Dean enough. He shakes him. “Dammit, Gabriel!”

“Well, it’s obvious it’s from the compound,” Gabriel grabs Dean's wrists angrily, “Do you really think Crowley can just snatch him up without Castiel seeing it from miles away? It has to be some inside job! And frankly, you are far too protected to be reached by any enemies, Cas made sure of that so if they’re gonna attack without wasting efforts on trying to get you, they can just attack Cas directly, they did!”

“And why would your family wish the head of the Novak family harm?”

“Power, dominance, what else?” Gabriel sighs at Dean’s helpless expression, “It’s unlike Cas to be caught unaware like this, he doesn’t just run amok or go there in person, but this time it’s personal. He must’ve wanted to make sure he gets the people threatening you,” Gabriel says with a shrug, “He easily gets worked up when you are concerned.”

Dean knows that already, knew Cas’ newfound temper will get him in trouble someday…He just doesn’t know to this extent. Gabriel’s able to procure a location from one of the henchmen caught—the guy who left the parcel in Dean’s station—and got the address. Thinking it was enough, Dean was surprised when they told him he couldn’t come. It turned into a heated discussion, one where he understands he was again expected to follow and be told what to do. But the idea of Castiel captured, someone as stubborn as Castiel who can probably get himself killed before any negotiation happens scares Dean the most. He tries to remember the last time he saw Castiel, the last time they touched and his heart ached even more.

Castiel is more powerful and stronger than anyone, and yet when it comes to Dean, he loses his cool. It wasn’t what Dean wanted for Castiel. “I’ll go,” he repeats, all be damned. “He wants me there we need to follow them. We don’t have time for this.”

“You go there and we’re all dead. You dead by their hands, me dead by Castiel’s.”

Dean glares at him.

“Then why do they want me there now?”

“It’s obvious, to use you. Even when caught, Castiel is a resilient bastard who doesn’t bow to anyone. Now with you there, all the stacks will be against him, and oh did you hear me say— Castiel will kill me if I let you walk into that trap?”

“Well, I’m not gonna stay here—”

“You are.”

“Yeah? I’d like to see you stop me,” Dean throws Gabriel away, “You said you have a plan, tell me. I don’t care about the consequences as long as we get Castiel out of there.”

“But—"

“Gabriel, we don’t know what they’re doing to him!” Dean cries in outrage.

Gabriel considers for a moment, making Dean want to bolt away from there if anyone tried to actually stop him and keep him lock someplace while he waits for their news as they try to save Castiel. It wasn’t supposed to be like that,

Gabriel doesn’t pull his dark eyes from Dean.

“It won’t make a difference if you go to him now, Dean. At worst, you both die.”

“Then I die with him!” Dean growls, snatching the briefcase from the table and leaving Gabriel silence. He doesn’t care what’s waiting for him, doesn’t care if it’s a trap so that Castiel will bow down and heed his enemy’s requests. Hell, Dean doesn’t even care if he’s going to be used against Castiel, he will cross the bridge when he gets there, all he wants to do is get to Castiel, see Castiel and protect him from any more pain he doesn’t deserve.

“Dean, wait,” Gabriel calls him back, “We can’t just go there without a plan.”

“I have a plan.”

“What?”

“I’m going to get Cas,” he says stubbornly and all things can go to hell. He was held back by the arm almost instantaneously and then Dean is breathing in Gabriel’s face, their expressions both sour and impatient.

“No—”

“ _I’m his husband!”_ Dean grits his teeth and pulls away from the restraining hands.

“You’re not thinking smart here, baby bro in law— you go there and you get yourself caught, Castiel will be the one who’ll get hurt, you understand me? _Cause you are his pressure point! He’ll die before your eyes and then what? Still, going to let your stupid heart make the decision here?_ No, we’re gonna have to be smart here if we want to save Castiel and not add to his misery, you hear me, lover boy?”

That’s enough to get Dean frozen on the spot. He stares at Gabriel and thinks of the torture Castiel is already going through, he imagines seeing Castiel with his own eyes, imagines the look in Castiel’s bloody face when he sees Dean, the agony of Castiel trying to reach for him and begging this Crowley to not touch him. He can already see them flash before his eyes. Gabriel is right, if he doesn’t listen now, they’ll only get Castiel even more susceptible to the demands of the enemies.

“Don’t cry, sheesh,” Gabriel suddenly says, turning away and Dean wipes the tears that slide down his cheeks and swallows hard. His emotions are fluctuating without his husband. It’s not time to be a crybaby. He needs to save Cas—but how? He tries not to panic, it should be okay… Cas will be okay. Dean grits his teeth and gathers his bearing.

“D-do you have a plan?” Dean clears his throat, “Are we gonna wrap me in ticking bomb because I’ll be fine with it—”

“Yeah, right, and then get beaten by Castiel after all’s been said and done? No thank you. You stay clear of any bomb ideas, Dean.”

“So what?”

Gabriel gives him an intense look, one that Dean’s sure if Castiel was here beside him, would have jumped out in front of him and growls at Gabriel because that’s how protective Castiel is. Dean suddenly feels so exposed, vulnerable, and even more so alone without Castiel behind him. He is now literally standing in his own feet and Dean’s never felt scared.

The idea of living without Castiel now scares the shit out of him. He wants to tell Gabriel that he might screw it all up, that he will blow the plan but then he thinks of Castiel.

Cas needs him now. He can’t break down. Time is ticking, Castiel’s life on the line.

He meets Gabriel’s sharp eyes.

“Ever heard of trick or treat?”

* * *

It’s a night filled with tension. Dean receives another call from Crowley when he arrived at the location, congratulating Dean and telling him to shake away his advance guard or Castiel will get hurt. They all knew it was a trap with both parties waiting for the explosion.

Dean grips the document tight in his hands as he walks along with the storage warehouses

His steps are heavy, his breathing light, his head clear. He’s never been both scared and alert at the same time, and yet he is not worried for himself. Not when all he wanted to do was find Castiel.

It’s an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere, what better place to keep the notorious leader of a very dangerous clan. Dean understands the basic concept of abducting an influential figure to get leverage, also understands what Gabriel says about using him to make Cas even more compliant to their demands, _also_ understands what Gabriel said about Castiel being more vulnerable if he, Dean, is caught—what he doesn’t understand is seeing Castiel tied in a chair in the middle of the dilapidated, rusty unused building with a light lamp directly above him, unconscious. His trench coat was left on the dirty floor, his tie gone, dark suit all messed up with his collar soaked in blood.

Dean might as well have died.

“Cas!” He’s next to him the next hair breath, leaning, touching his cheeks, dying inside when Castiel doesn’t respond. Dean shakes him with trembling hands, _“Cas!”_

It felt a lifetime when Castiel grunts but he doesn’t open his eyes. Dean presses their forehead, not caring for the dried blood smearing his face. Feeling cold with a lump stuck in his throat, he kisses Cas forehead and embraces him, his husband’s head falling on his shoulder as Dean slip his hands behind Cas’ back where he takes out a small dagger and begins cutting the rope, all the while whispering assurances to his husband’s ear.

“I got you, don’t worry, it’s okay now… Cas… I’m here… don’t die, please, god… I love you…”

The ropes prove to be a handful. Dean tried his best to stop the shaking of his hand, his mind concentrating on Castiel’s breathing because Cas is here and alive and nothing else matters. Kissing the side of Cas forehead, he cuts the rope in earnest, swallowing hard and gritting his teeth to stop the shaking. Castiel needs him now, he can’t falter.

“I got you, baby… I’ll save you…”

“So sweet.”

Dean jumps up, body wrapping around Castiel protectively with the jackknife falling from his hand. He’s barely cut the rope and Cas is still leaning heavily against him when he turns around to find five to seven men surrounding them.

Dean’s eyes narrowed to the guy wearing an elegant dark suit, hands jammed deep in the pocket of his pants, and with the smug face like he won the lottery, Crowley.

“Bastard,”

“Hello, Dean. Pleasure to have you join my tea party.”

Dean grits his teeth, “You let Cas go now.”

Italian shoes, jaunts forward, bringing a thick body covered in luxurious silk black suit, Crowley breaks from the line of his men, still smiling.

“Where’s my document?”

Dean stiffens. He gently pushes Cas to lean back on the chair before stepping near the villain, taking the document trapped under his armpit. Crowley reaches out, then pauses, an eyebrow arch at Dean.

“You know you’re on your own once hell breaks loose here? Castiel can’t protect you in his state.”

“Worry about yourself,” Dean nips, unblinking as he thrust the document over, “And leave Cas alone.”

Crowley chuckles as he takes the envelope. He peers inside, seems satisfied, before pocketing the paper. It’s there that he gives Dean a once over with smirk not leaving his face. Dean doesn’t move, he makes sure to put himself between Castiel and whatever will happen next. He waits for Castiel to make his move but the sly man doesn’t. It’s not even an impasse, they’re still in danger. Crowley knows it, dark eyes flickering over Dean and Castiel.

“You know I’m not really all violence and heartless.”

Dean snorts. Crowley raised a hand with eyes cunning. “No, really. But your husband’s been asking for it for a long time, getting all my territories, killing my men, getting between my trades… I’m just getting even. I needed to get this for business, nothing personal.”

“Is that why you brought me here?”

Crowley’s eyes drop to Castiel looking thoughtful.

“Well, let’s say it’s a matter of pride.”

Dean frowns at the statement, making the corner of Crowley’s lips curl.

“Ego, pretty boy, ego. Castiel made it seem like you are untouchable… that he is untouchable… bringing him in is one thing… bringing you here, another. Protecting you is his pride, now I’m stepping all over that and this is just a warning. Put him in his place. That if he gets in my way again, let him know I can get you anytime I want.”

Dean grits his teeth but the idea of ‘again’ gives him hope. Still…a part of him knows this is far from over.

“Bastard, touch him again and I’ll kill you myself.”

Crowley pauses, eyeing Dean for a second, studying him.

“You should know better than to threaten me,”

“You could never get Castiel without using dirty tricks, you’ve no face to show, Crowley.”

Crowley smiles—then it happens. Two men grab hold of Dean’s arms then sharp kick behind his knee and he falls, kneeling on the ground, pain shooting up his spine. Someone grabs a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back, making him gasp—then there’s Crowley in front of his face with an amused expression.

“I don’t even have to get dirty just to get you on your knees, pretty boy.”

Dean smirks, “You really play dirty, what a sissy.”

Knuckles split his lips as a fist connected with his jaw. Dean’s head swims in pain. He tastes blood but revulsion fills his eyes when he glares up at Crowley still watching him. There’s so much anger he wants to let out, wants to knock out things, and hit something, all of those he aims at the villain with intent. He’s never felt that kind of intense hatred before. If only Castiel—

“Dean?” croaks a voice.

Dean turns and sees Castiel staring at him from the chair. It took one swift of his eyes to realize what’s happening, Dean there kneeling and hurt, Crowley, holding his fist—

“Crowley,”

“Oh, he joins us. Just in time to see your precious husband. You hit the jackpot with this one, Castiel.” Crowley reaches for Dean’s chin and tilts it up, making Dean grit his teeth. “He is very pretty. You ought to take care of him more, make sure nothing bad happens to him.”

“Get those filthy fingers off my Dean…” cold voice comes from the bleeding figure on the chair and Dean’s eyes water because Castiel is alive. He wasn’t sure, he was just hoping, working on Gabriel’s instruction, but there’s Cas, bloody and beaten.

“You idiot,” Dean whispers, tugging his face away from Crowley’s hold. He shakes his head just watching Castiel. He’s the last person to give any warning in his state. _How stupid getting caught like that…_ Dean just wants to get him to safety.

“Let him go,” Castiel says still in cold fury. He doesn’t mean Crowley. The men behind Dean tightens their grip on his shoulder as Crowley inclines his shaking head, watching the Novak family head.

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Castiel stands up, ropes falling around him, a dagger in his hand. Dean sighs. It’s as Gabriel instructed. Free Castiel and arm him, the rest will follow. It’s a pretty stupid plan and Dean would not have risked it if not for the fact—he’s seen Castiel fight with nothing but a stick and he was glorious.

“Tell your masters I will not tolerate this betrayal, and I will get them all.”

“What are you talking about…” Crowley blinks, mocking.

“I know who’s behind you, Crowley… only one person in my household knows it’s in my possession.”

Crowley lifts his chin, but Dean can see uncertainty in his eyes.

“You do?”

Castiel’s eyes gleam. “Raphael should know better than to cross me… involve my husband even…”

“Well, that pulls the fun off the game, doesn’t it? Now I have to kill you because you know my little secret.” Crowley inches to Dean.

“Back off,” Castiel growls and it all happened at once—the sound of breaking glass, yells, and shouts—Dean’s captors suddenly collapse behind him and as Dean scrambles to his feet, found bullets in their forehead. Just as Gabriel said. Crowley stares at Dean—it doesn’t last because Dean uppercuts him—that’s when the riot began with Gabriel’s men charges from the dark, heavily armed, Gabriel pointing a gun on Crowley’s head.

Dean is with Castiel in a flash of light, hauling and dragging him out of the scene, making sure if things fall out and Crowley pulls another trick, Cas is safe beside him.

“Dean,”

“Stay here, Cas, don’t move—you’re safe—where does it hurt, Cas—?” He holds his husband’s bloody cheeks, checking the wound on his head, touching the bleeding corners with trembling hands.

“Dean, you’re… smothering me. What are you doing?” Castiel’s voice is steady and this, above anything, snaps Dean from frantically trying to pull his husbands close

Dean doesn’t realize it, that Castiel’s face is pressed hard on his chest.

“They might… start gunning each other down,” Dean breathes, clawing around Castiel’s bloody shirt, “Let’s not… not have you somewhere unlucky bullets will get you…”

“Dean…”

“It’s like one of those rodeo shows, right? Where the guy… jumps… saves the love of his life and dying… let’s… I’m not letting you do that…” he chuckles nervously, still holding Castiel fast. “Don’t act like a hero, you hear?”

“You’re the one who put yourself at risk—”

“And that’s enough heroism for a day, buddy.”

Strong hands wrapped around his shaking knuckles, grasping tightly almost painfully. Dean hisses but he doesn’t budge his hold of the crinkled clothes. In his mind’s eye, he can imagine the worst of it, they all know it’s part of their kind of life, but not Dean. He can’t afford to lose Cas, not here.

“Dean, look at me. I’m not gonna die,” he says, touching Dean’s cheek with his left hand and pulling their heads close, foreheads pressing, “And I’m not going to let you shield me from any bullets…”

Dean tried, locked gazes with his husband, see those brilliant blue twinkles with life. Cas is still alive.

“Then we stay here… where it’s safe…” Dean hisses, gathering Castiel in his arms and embracing him tightly, kissing his ear, his hair, everywhere he can touch, breathing fast. He thinks they will die there, is thinking it’s possible but one looks at Cas and hope ripples in his heart.

“Okay… okay… we’re safe, Dean. God, you shouldn’t have come…”

“I got you.” Dean nods numbly falling in Castiel’s arms with a sigh.

“Don’t do that again.” He pleaded.

“I won’t…”

Castiel kisses the top of his head. Dean doesn’t let go of him, not even when Gabriel finally shows up, unharmed with Crowley and his men deposited in a different car. They brought Cas back to the compound where their own doctor resides as the Novak clan trusts no one but their own. Dean was left in his old quarters, adamant to stay even when they told him Castiel is fine.

* * *

There he waited. He heard whispers, the family want him out. " _They left him,"_ they said, " _He's not fit to be in this family."_ There's a buzz in the air, people he upset and unlike the last time where Castiel was behind him, Dean found himself alone. He's free to go without obligation... 

But still Dean stays. 

It finally came to appoint one of the elders, Naomi the one with the most drive, tells Dean upfront to leave the premises if not for Gabriel sticking with Dean to stay.

“Dean saved Castiel today and if you want to feel the wrath of our head, then go ahead, kick Dean out on the street! I’ll personally be the one to tell Castiel how you unkindly you treated his savior, Naomi!”

“He saved him, yes, Gabriel, he’s also the reason why Castiel is now on his death bed! Castiel would not have been caught if he didn’t think Dean Winchester—"

“Death bed, don’t be melodramatic, they barely scratched him. And if you want to blame someone, go face Raphael now! The investigation is ongoing, and I swear Castiel will find all people involved.”

There’s tension in the household but Dean paid them no attention. He knows it’s bigger than he can handle, knows it will shape his future someday, but he can’t think of those trivial things for now. He never moved from where they left him, the idea of leaving likely to kill him. So he stays. They can throw him out but he’ll find a way to stay. He wants to stay, even if it meant getting caged again, as long as he sees Castiel again.

It’s Gabriel who tells Dean late that evening that Castiel’s looking for him.

“He’s awake?”

“Of course, he’s awake, he’s even gone crazy because you’re not around when he woke up. Go to your husband before he stresses himself further.”

Dean doesn’t wait for Gabriel when they stop outside Dean and Cas’ old room. Staring at Gabriel, then at the door, Dean pushes the door open to the familiar large room where at the center, a king-size bed is found. The room is well lit, tapestries on the bed cover half the headboard where he can see the familiar outline of his husband. They are alone.

“Cas?” Dean sees the head turn slowly in his direction and glassy blue eyes stare at him. Dean’s lips trembles and he goes to Castiel with an aching heart. He drops his knees on the floor and buries his head on Castiel’s side, forgetting about injuries as tears fill his vision.

Castiel gathers him in his arms.

“You stayed…” he whispers to which Dean responds with a painful gurgle and tiny sobs.

Castiel strokes his hair quietly and hums as Dean cries his eyes out on his chest. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt both weak and helpless like this. It didn’t compare to his stay in the compound were all he felt was pure loath and anger to the people who want to keep him in, always in control. But this right here is different, it’s dread and relief mixed with joy and pain and sadness because Castiel is still injured. In the end, all Dean can do is sit up and stare at his husband in the eyes. A hand touches his chin. Castiel looks deeply into his soul.

There must be a code about climbing on the bed and holding your husband tight but that’s all Dean did as he buries his face on the crook of Castiel’s neck and doesn’t let go. Castiel doesn’t let him go either. Dean knows there’s plenty to answer for back at the compound, like how Castiel’s own family tried to have him killed. They both know there will be setbacks, new threats, and trials in the future, but it’s hardly important.

“We’ll stay together,” he tells Cas feeling warm and contented right there beside him where Castiel has arms around him. “I won’t leave you again, no…”

“We’re always together, Dean,” Castiel whispers sleepily, “we were never apart…it doesn’t matter where you want to go, here outside… I will always go to you… we’ll stay together.”

Dean hums happily and falls asleep in the Novak household, more comfortable than the last time… No, that wasn’t right. He was always able to rest well because Castiel held him like this. Dean had never realized. Tucking himself closer to Cas, face pressed on his husband’s chest, Dean sighs and falls asleep.

There will be better days in the compound, he tells himself. Because right now he’s more in love with Cas.


End file.
